Retention: Return
by thepoetry
Summary: Sebuah penantian akhir dari sosok gadis yang ditinggalkan dan menunggu. Bountyvocca Present for Hitorijanai Infantrum Challenge. Half of 'Retention' story, completed.
1. Part 1: Reverse 1

Gerimis kecil bulan Mei sedang tumpah rupanya. Butiran kecil air dari sang langit yang masih menampakkan kesemuan birunya dalam kelam kelabu awan, jatuh menimpa Kyoto kala itu. Dingin yang menyapa dari angin semilir yang sesekali lewat menggemerisikkan helai-helai _maple_ dan sakura tak sebanding dengan ketentraman yang dirasakan penduduk kota. Mereka menikmatinya, menikmati remangnya hari ini, di bawah payung terkembang yang selalu tak luput dibawa. Kyoto memang terbiasa berkawan dengan hujan seperti ini.

Wanita itu juga―seperti halnya penduduk kota yang lain―menikmati suasana yang mengitarinya dalam sebuah ekspresi tersipu, sambil sejenak menghembuskan napas tentram. Dia berjalan perlahan, melewati orang-orang yang senantiasa berlalu lalang, mencoba menggariskan senyum. Beberapa langkah lagi dan dia akan sampai di depan pagar kayu kokoh sederhana dengan tanaman-tanaman menjalar yang membingkainya, sebuah tanda dari tempat yang ia sebut 'rumah'.

"Aa… _Tsukaremashita_… Lelah sekali." ujarnya sambil menyentuhkan tangannya ke pagar itu sejenak. "Rasanya sampai tak kuat menyangga tubuhku sendiri. Betapa melelahkan pekerjaanku sebagai dosen Oceanografi ini!" tangan putih pucatnya bergetar saat ia menyuarakan keletihannya. Ya, gelar Profesor dalam Program Studi Meteorologi dan Oceanografi di Universitas Kyoto memang sudah keterlaluan menyita waktunya. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, dengan tingkat ketekunan dan ketelitiannya yang tinggi, wanita ini dengan mudah mendapatkan gelar profesor di usianya yang ke duapuluhdelapan tahun.

Baru saja ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya masuk, sebuah suara familiar menginterupsinya, "…Nami? Ada apa denganmu, kau baik-baik saja?"

Nami menolehkan kepalanya memandangi gadis berambut biru diekor kuda yang menegurnya tadi, tersenyum kepadanya. Tentu saja Nami mengenalnya, dia adalah tetangga dan sahabat tersayangnya. "Hha, kau ini ada-ada saja. Tidak usah merepotkan dirimu dengan mengkhawatirkan aku. Sifat panik berlebihanmu tak pernah berubah, ya?" kata Nami geli dengan senyum lebar sambil menepuk bahu gadis berambut biru di hadapannya. Beberapa saat kemudian senyum lebar itu pecah menjadi kekehan pelan, "Kau seharusnya cepat-cepat membujuk Kohza supaya menikahimu. Aku tak ingin menjadi tua dulu sebelum melihatmu menikah…"

Namun gadis berambut biru itu hanya merespon dengan salah tingkah sambil memalingkan kepalanya. Nami menghentikan kekehan merdunya. Dia tak habis pikir, kenapa sahabat kecilnya ini tak juga menikah dengan kekasihnya itu, tak lihatkah dia bahwa dirinya sudah dewasa sekarang? Bahkan dia juga sudah berubah dari Vivi kecil yang ia kenal dulu, apalagi kacamata yang membingkai wajah manisnya telah menunjukkan ia sudah terlalu lama berkutat dalam pekerjaannya sebagai notaris.

"Cuacanya indah bukan? Remang, redup… Tapi tetap terasa indah…" ujar Nami lagi setelah ia menepiskan spekulasinya tadi, rupanya perhatiannya teralih pada cuaca hari itu. Sang gadis berambut biru hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapinya.

* * *

Bountyvocca Present

for _Hitorijanai Infantrum Challenge_

**Retention: Return**

**

* * *

**

**Part 1: Reverse (1)**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: **Eiichiro Oda**

Warning: **Ori AU**, contains lots of **Flashback**, maybe OOC, half of '**Retention**' story

* * *

"_Tadaima_…" Nami menghela nafas dalam. 'Lega rasanya… akhirnya bisa juga melangkahkan kaki memasuki rumah, sayang Vivi menolak undangan minum teh karena harus pergi ke pasar ikan. Yah, tak apa, masih banyak waktu untuk mengobrol dengannya.'

Setelah menanggalkan sepatunya terlebih dulu di _genkan_―pintu masuk dan tempat meletakkan sepatu―Nami menghela nafas dalam. 'Kenapa tak dijawab…' ia membatin. Langkahnya kemudian membawanya lebih dalam menuju _washitsu_―ruang tradisional, tempat biasanya ia dapat menemukan suaminya―dengan sedikit menghentakkan kaki. Dia menggembungkan pipi sejenak mendapati keadaan ruangan yang berantakan. Matanya mendapati peralatan _shodo_ yang berserakan di meja kayu rendah mengitari rentangan kertas _mulbery_ yang masih polos―ada _suzuri_, _shitajiki_, _bunchin_, _sumi_, _fude_ dan bermacam-macam lagi di sana. 'Huh, bisa tidak sih dia lebih rapi meletakkan peralatan Kaligrafi Jepang nya dengan lebih teratur? Selalu saja tercecer begini…' keluhnya dalam hati sambil perlahan mulai membereskan satu persatu kuas, wadah tinta, pemberat kertas, dan peralatan lainnya dalam susunan rapi.

Nami sedikit mendengus kesal saat menata peralatan kaligrafi suaminya itu, walau tetap saja kedua tangannya bergerak lancar meletakkan satu per satu peralatan itu di tempatnya yang benar. Namun baru saja wanita itu ingin meletakan pemberat kertas terakhir, tangannya terhenti sejenak hingga meletakan peralatan terakhir yang seharusnya ditatanya itu di lantai tatami di sebelah ia mendudukkan diri. Pikiran Nami sedikit teralih pada suara berisik dari dapur. Telinganya menangkap decit pintu kabinet dapur yang membuka lalu menutup kembali, disusul bunyi khas dari pintu lemari pendingin yang dibuka.

'Sepertinya dia sedang mencari sake…' Nami terkekeh geli. Dia teringat baru seminggu yang lalu dia menikah dengannya, pria kaktus penyuka sake. Pikirannya mulai berkeliling memutar klise masa-masa dulu dengan suaminya hingga sejenak pandangannya terbentur pada bingkai foto kecil di sisi meja. Sebuah bingkai foto yang memuat sosok seorang pemuda berambut hijau mengenakan _kendo gi_ dan _hakama_―seragam beladiri kendo sedang berlatih sendirian. Mengacungkan _shinai_ atau pedang bambunya ke depan dengan ekspresi serius dan khidmat.

Seulas senyum lembut terukir di wajah wanita itu, 'Dasar 'pendekar hitam'! Ah, itu benar-benar sebutan yang cocok untukmu, Zoro...'

Tapi ia harus kembali merapikan ruangan ini, dia teringat. Jadi dia pun menghentikan aliran imajinasi dan lamunannya tadi dan mulai memusatkan perhatian pada keadaan ruangan di sekitarnya yang masih berantakan. Hitung-hitung ia harus mulai menjadi sosok istri yang baik, 'kan?

"Eh, di mana tadi pemberat kertasnya?"

Menyadari bahwa satu peralatan _shodo_ terakhir tidak terlihat di tempat yang seharusnya, Nami mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. "Ah, ini pasti gara-gara aku kebanyakan melamun tadi. Aku harus mencarinya!"

Jemarinya yang halus mulai mencari di atas meja hingga merambat di tumpukan buku-buku sastra suaminya―yang juga berantakan susunannya. Kembali mendesah pelan, tangannya menyelusuri tumpukan buku itu untuk dirapikan kembali. Namun matanya sekali lagi tergoda untuk melirik lebih lama sebuah buku yang nampak 'tidak biasa', berwarna oranye tua dan dilingkari pita hijau tua sebagai pengunci, menyembul di antara tumpukan buku tersebut. Ditariknya buku itu perlahan dari tumpukan. Kini terlihat jelas wujud buku itu seutuhnya. Warnanya oranye tua dengan ukuran kira-kira 15x15cm. Buku itu tampak terlihat sedikit lusuh dengan noda kecoklatan. 'Seperti habis terjatuh di genangan lumpur depan rumah saja!' pikir Nami sembari menimang buku kecil tersebut di kedua telapak tangannya.

Rasa tertarik Nami akhirnya membiarkan tangannya membuka simpul pitanya. 'Buku apa ini? Tak ada gambaran buku sastra sama sekali!'

Berspekulasi dan memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan tentang apa isi buku di tangannya membuat rasa penasaran Nami makin membuncah. Tak apa 'kan, lagipula ia hanya akan melihat apa isi buku itu, dalam hati wanita itu memantapkan perasaannya. Sedetik setelah dia mengambil nafas sejenak, ia buka halaman pertama buku itu. Ternyata kertas dalamnya pun lusuh, kebanyakan lembarannya sedikit tercabik dan terkoyak di beberapa tempat, tapi setidaknya tulisan tinta bolpoin yang ada di sana masih kentara jelas menuliskan kata 'Diary'.

'Diary? Konyol, jangan bilang ini milik Zoro…' Nami sebisa mungkin menahan tawa gelinya supaya tak membuat kegaduhan yang mungkin akan membuat suaminya mengetahui apa yang sedang ia perbuat sekarang. Jantungnya mulai berdetak lebih cepat 2 degupan dari sebelumnya. Tentu saja, karena ia tak pernah tahu bahwa suaminya memiliki sebuah… diary?

Tangan Nami sedikit bergetar, ia mulai membalikkan lagi halaman selanjutnya. Ia akan mulai kembali dalam cerita masa lalu…

_Flashback_

Hari yang baru.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak selepas berjalan beberapa meter turun dari perhentian _shuttle bus_ yang ditumpanginya, menengadahkan wajahnya menatap langit Kyoto yang teramat cerah hari itu. Bersyukur dalam hati karena tekanan udara kala itu terlampau lebih baik dari sekedar 'normal'.

Sambil bersenandung riang, dia pun melangkahkan kakinya mantap menyusuri jalan yang mengarah ke Gerbang Utama Universitas Kyoto―'sekolah' barunya sekarang. Tas selempang oranyenya sedikit berayun mengiringi langkah panjang dan cepatnya, juga antusiasme dan keceriaannya di pagi yang hangat itu. Sepanjang langkahnya, mata _onyx_ cemerlangnya merekam betapa asri dan megahnya suasana di universitas itu.

'Memang, universitas ini bukan universitas sembarangan, pasti akan banyak pengalaman hebat yang kurasakan di sini...' pikirnya sembari menggariskan sebuah senyum ceria di wajah ayunya.

Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, kira-kira seperti apa jalannya kelas mata kuliah pertama yang akan diikutinya nanti, juga teman-teman barunya. Apakah ada salah satu dari mereka yang juga sedang berjalan menuju ke Gerbang Utama seperti dirinya?

Memerhatikan orang-orang yang berjalan satu arah dengannya, wanita itu mengembangkan senyumnya lebih lebar. Betapa 'beragamnya' penampilan para mahasiswa baru yang tertangkap matanya. Lihat, misalnya ada seorang pemuda berambut kuning menyala yang nampaknya kelebihan semangat dilihat dari cengiran lebar yang nampak di wajahnya, berjalan bersama pemuda _stoic_ berambut hitam legam yang bermodel melawan gravitasi bumi. Lalu… Sedikit di depannya, di sisi jalan yang berlawanan, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hijau berjalan dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Di samping pemuda itu, terlihat seorang perempuan cantik berambut hitam yang terkesan sangat tenang, berjalan sambil mendekap sebuah buku tebal di dadanya. Beralih ke belakang sebentar, dia mendapati dua orang dengan penampilan agak nyentrik―entah dari model pakaian mereka atau model rambut mereka. Satu kata yang pasti, menarik.

Tak terasa akhirnya sampailah dia di gerbang itu, seperti halnya mahasiswa yang lainnya, dia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam, menyaksikan Menara Jam Universitas Kyoto berdiri gagah seolah-olah menyambutnya di hari yang baru. Nah, sekarang, cukup berjalan beberapa meter lagi ke gedung fakultasnya...

"Nami-swaaann!"

Sedikit terkejut, ia mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak mencari arah datangnya suara familiar yang menyerukan namanya itu. Itu dia, sekitar beberapa meter di depannya seorang pemuda pirang yang berpakaian sangat rapi sedang 'berjalan'―dengan kecepatan abnormal―ke arahnya dengan mata yang seperti berbentuk hati?

"Sanji-kun! Kau membuatku kaget saja. Rupanya kau tidak mungkin bisa merubah sifatmu yang satu ini." Nami menggeleng pelan.

"Seperti halnya kecantikanmu yang tak berubah dari semenjak kau kecil, perasaan membaraku ini pun tetap tak berubah, Nami-swan…"

"Haha. Aku tahu kok, seperti biasa." Nami terkekeh. Pemuda pirang beralis unik itu hanya menampilkan sebuah cengiran untuk menanggapinya. Tak ada kepalsuan, mungkin.

"Aku sangat senang kita bisa berkuliah di universitas yang sama, Nami-swan. Dengan begitu tiap hari aku bisa bertemu denganmu dan makan siang bersamamu dan mencari bahan materi di perpustakaan bersamamu dan―"

"Aku juga senang, jadi hentikanlah omonganmu yang selalu tak terkendali itu, oke?"

Sudah mulai kesal dengan tingkah sahabat dari masa kanak-kanaknya itu, Nami memotong ucapan Sanji. Sebenarnya kali ini, pemuda pirang itu sedang beruntung, dia terlalu merasa bersemangat hari ini, suasana hatinya terlalu bagus untuk bisa cepat dirusak. Kalau tidak, dia pasti sudah menghajarnya.

"Baiklah Nami-swaan, apapun yang kau mau..." Sanji tersenyum.

"Jadi jangan merusak suasana hatiku yang sedang bagus di hari pertama kuliah, mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti Nami-swan. Tapi apakah kau mau kuantar sampai ke gedung fakultasmu? Limabelas menit lagi kelas mata kuliah pertama sudah dimulai…"

"Tidak perlu, Sanji-kun. Pergilah lebih dulu ke gedung fakultasmu. Jangan membuat kesan buruk di hari pertama pada Profesor yang mengajarmu…"

"Apakah… Tidak apa-apa, Nami-swan?" Sanji tampak ragu-ragu. Namun Nami meyakinkannya dengan melempar sebuah senyuman manis dan sebuah anggukan yang segera membuatnya kembali melakukan 'tingkah abnormal' nya. Tapi tetap saja sepertinya itu tak akan mampu melunturkan keteguhan hati yang dimiliki pemuda ini. "Tapi Nami-swan, aku takut kau..." blablabla, benar 'kan?

"SAAAAANNNNNJIIIIIIIIIIII!" Nami dan Sanji segera menutup telinga mereka mendengar suara menggelegar itu. Kemudian seorang pemuda dengan topi jerami meninju pelan bahu sang pemuda berambut pirang.

"Hei, Luffy! Suaramu itu terlalu heboh!" kata seorang pemuda berambut keriting dan berhidup panjang seperti Pinokio yang mengekor di belakang pemuda dengan cengiran lebar itu. Nami sedikit mengangkat alisnya, "Apa mereka teman barumu, Sanji-kun?" tanyanya. Dengan segera, dengan tampang sedatar mungkin Sanji mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Tentu saja, kami satu mahasiswa di _Facculty of Public Health_!" sebuah rangkulan erat dari sang pemakai topi jerami sepertinya meruntuhkan penolakan Sanji akan lontaran pertanyaan dari sang gadis. Nami hanya mencoba mengangguk paham.

"Sanji, bagaimana kalau kita mengelilingi _Yoshida Campus _ini dulu sebelum menuju ke gedung fakultas! Pasti sangat menyenangkan, bagaimana pendapatmu, Usopp?"

"Ahh, sepertinya menarik juga!" pria keriting tersebut menanggapi dengan mulai menunjukkan antusiasmenya.

"Baiklah...! Ayo kita pergi!"

Sanji yang masih dalam kelesuan tak menyangka dia akan diseret langsung meninggalkan Nami.

"Hei, hei tunggu dulu! Nami-swaaaaaan, tidaaaaaakkk!" sayup-sayup Nami masih bisa mendengar teriakan meronta sejadi-jadinya Sanji yang mulai menjauh ke arah Barat dari Menara Jam. Entahlah, pemandangan yang baru saja disaksikannya tadi bisa tergolong pemandangan yang cukup 'tidak biasa' untuk mengawali hari.

Nami terkekeh pelan akhirnya. Kasihan juga Sanji, tapi sepertinya dia juga ingin punya teman-teman yang 'menarik' seperti itu. Menepis pikirannya yang tidak-tidak, ia kembali bersenandung riang. Ia mulai melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah Timur menuju gedung fakultasnya, _Facculty of Science andEarth Technology_.

Beberapa jam pun berlalu, tak terasa langit sudah semakin dekat menuju senja. Nami menghembuskan nafas lega, kuliah pertamanya berakhir dengan sangat lancar. Setelah mengemasi barang-barangnya dan bertukar salam perpisahan dengan teman-teman barunya, ia keluar dari gedung Perpustakaan Utama, tempatnya selama beberapa jam terakhir kuliahnya mencari beberapa buku materi pelengkap yang direkomendasikan Profesor-nya. Sambil menuruni tangga di depan pintu keluar perpustakaan, dia kembali menikmati suasana universitasnya. Bagaimana kampusnya itu begitu teratur, kondusif dan sejuk, karena dirindangi berbagai macam pohon dan semak-semak dengan daun-daun yang hijau dan kemerah-merahan. Angin sore yang sejuk bertiup menerpanya, melengkapi perasaan santai yang sedang dirasakannya. Tersenyum, dia menghela nafas dalam, "Terimakasih untuk hari ini…"

Ia melanjutkan langkahnya kembali, bermaksud mengganjal perutnya ―yang cukup lapar setelah berjam-jam menimbun diri dalam materi perkuliahannya yang melelahkan walau menyenangkan―di kafetaria _Camphora_ yang letaknya cukup dekat dengan perpustakaan.

Sambil memerhatikan keadaan di sepanjang langkahnya yang terhitung sudah sepi, Nami menduga mungkin mahasiswa lainnya masih sibuk di dalam gedung fakultas masing-masing atau laboratorium masing-masing. Kalau begitu, beruntung baginya, mungkin dia bisa makan dengan tenang tanpa diganggu suara gaduh di kafetaria. Dia menatap sekeliling kembali, rupanya di sebelah kanannya berdiri gedung _Counseling Center_.

"Hei kau anak baru!"

Terkejut. Nami terdiam, mendadak menghentikan langkahnya dan segala lamunannya. Tanpa sempat ia cegah, ia merasakan sedikit rasa ngeri yang menjalari tulang punggungnya. Siapa?

"Ya, kau. Cewek cantik berambut oranye."

Suara bernada kasar itu kembali terdengar, tepatnya dari belakangnya. Sambil menguatkan hatinya, Nami membalikkan badannya. Nampak segerombolan pemuda―yang jumlahnya kira-kira lima orang―berpenampilan tidak menyenangkan sedang mendekatinya. Kemeja mereka sama-sama kusut, rambut mereka sama-sama acak-acakan, wajah mereka sama-sama terlihat tidak menunjukkan kesan baik, dan bau alkohol tercium kuat dari mereka.

"Apa maumu?" suara Nami sedikit bergetar saat mengucapkannya. Perlahan-lahan ia melangkah mundur, berusaha mencari kesempatan kabur. Nami memang bukan perempuan penakut, tapi ia tidak pernah tidak berhati-hati.

Tapi terlambat, beberapa pemuda dari gerombolan itu telah memblokir jalannya, mereka semua menyeringai dengan sikap yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. "Bagaimana kau mau mendengar apa yang kami mau kalau kau pergi, heh?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

Berdecak kesal, Nami menghadapkan dirinya menatap penghalang jalannya, "Aku mau lewat. Dan aku tidak perduli apa maumu. Aku terlalu mahal satu milyar yen untuk kelompok kacangan seperti kalian!"

"Hoo… cewek yang tak hanya cantik, tapi berani… Menarik… Menarik! Apa kau tak tahu siapa kami? Kami adalah kelompok 'Buggy Badut' yang paling terkenal di kampus ini!" ujar sosok pemuda yang memakai semacam topi berbentuk telinga domba.

"Yaa, benar… Kau harus ikut kita nongkrong di _KI-ZU-NA—student lounge_." timpal seorang pemuda lain sambil menjilat bibirnya dan menatap Nami dengan tidak sopan. Nami mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

"Minggir. Dari. Hadapanku!"

Namun gerombolan pemuda itu hanya terkekeh. "Kau kira segampang itu, eh?"

"Minggir. Jangan. Macam-macam. Padaku."

"Kau mau coba melewati kami, hah?"

"Kubilang MINGGIR!"

Sialan, sialan. Nami mengumpat dalam hati. Perempuan itu menatap jalanan batu di hadapannya, menelan ludahnya, menguatkan hatinya lagi. Dia tidak menyangka hari pertamanya kuliah dirusak sedemikian rupa setelah segalanya nampak berjalan dengan lancar. Jadi sekarang apa―

"Memang butuh berapa orang untuk menghadapi seorang wanita? Minggirlah, kalian hanya mengganggu pemandanganku!"

Terkejut kembali, Nami terbelalak. Menyentakkan kepalanya ke depan. Itu suara yang berbeda, berat dan dalam. Siapa? Gerombolan 'Buggy Badut' tersebut mulai menengok ke arah belakang mereka, mencari sosok pemuda yang baru saja mengeluarkan kalimat yang mereka anggap sok pahlawan itu.

"Apa? Kau mau ikut campur urusan kami?" akhirnya salah satu dari gerombolan itu angkat bicara setelah mungkin tahu siapa orang yang mencoba mengganggu aktivitas mereka.

"Kau hanya menghalangi jalanku." suara berat dan dalam itu terdengar kembali.

"Berani juga kau, Bocah!"

Nami dengan cepat membaca situasi yang terjadi. Bagus, dia melihat kesempatan untuk kabur, sepertinya gerombolan pemuda tidak menyenangkan itu mulai marah pada siapapun orang dengan suara berat dan dalam tersebut, perhatian mereka mulai teralih darinya. Lihat, mereka perlahan berkumpul mendekati seseorang yang berdiri di belakang mereka, dan orang-orang yang memblokir jalannya tadi pun otomatis berbalik. Baiklah, sekarang dia hanya perlu menyusup keluar lalu menjauh dengan cepat…

BUAKH! BUAKH! BRUK…

Tiba-tiba saja sudah ada lima pemuda babak belur dan tak sadarkan diri bergelimpangan di hadapan Nami. Perempuan itu terkesiap sejenak, terjatuh kebelakang melihat pemandangan tersebut. Untuk pertama kalinya kini Nami menatap sosok yang agaknya membuat dia memperoleh kesempatan kabur tadi. Perlahan sesosok pemuda mendekatinya, "Aku tahu kau baik-baik saja, jadi tak usah mengucapkan terima kasih atau hal-hal yang tak berguna semacamnya."

Alih-alih dia mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya, sosok pemuda berambut hijau dengan tiga tindikan di telinga kiri itu sekarang sedang meregangkan tangan kanannya. Menatap pemuda itu beberapa saat, walau terkesan _de javu_ tapi Nami tak mau ambil pusing lagi. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang pemuda itu telah membuatnya terlibat dalam 'kasus' yang bisa membuat reputasinya sebagai mahasiswi baru dapat terancam kini.

"Sebenarnya kau 'kan tidak perlu sampai menghajar mereka begini! Kau membuatku terlibat dalam masalah!" Nami berseru kesal sambil menuding pemuda hijau itu dengan jari telunjuk kanannya.

"Heh. Seharusnya juga aku tidak perlu terlibat hal semacam ini kalau aku tidak melihat mereka mengerumunimu, tahu!"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu menghajar mereka sampai pingsan begitu? Padahal sebenarnya cukup kau alihkan saja perhatian mereka tadi!"

"Salahmu sendiri membuat orang lain berkesempatan mengganggumu! Jangan sok memberitahuku apa yang harus aku lakukan, Kecil"

Bagus, Nami makin tak suka dengan pemuda itu yang seenaknya memanggilnya 'Kecil'.

"Jangan sembarangan memanggilku 'Kecil'! Aku punya nama dan kau harus memanggilku dengan namaku… Nami! Mengerti kau, Kaktus Bodoh?" umpatan terakhir yang terlontar dari bibir mungil Nami terucap begitu saja. Mungkin dari pikiran refleks nya melihat model rambut sang pemuda.

"Kau! Mengataiku padahal kau sendiri juga begitu! Namaku yang sebenarnya bukan panggilan bodoh seperti itu tapi adalah―"

Belum sempat sang pemuda tersebut melanjutkan kalimatnya tiba-tiba sebuah suara lembut menginterupsi pertengkaran yang hampir tak akan ada ujungnya itu, "Zoro-san..."

Nami mendongakkan wajahnya menatap wanita cantik yang muncul dari balik punggung sang pemuda. Ia pun segera menegakkan tubuhnya untuk segera berdiri setelah rupanya sedari tadi masih dalam posisi terduduk di tanah saat bertengkar dengan si pemuda kaktus. Nami kini memperhatikan wanita itu yang sedang mengedarkan pandangannya melihat beberapa mahasiswa yang terkapar dimana-mana—dan sebagian yang kabur. Perasaan _deja vu_ kini kembali menguat dalam dirinya_._ Perempuan cantik berambut hitam yang sedang memeluk sebuah buku tebal di dadanya? Ah akhirnya Nami teringat, ia pernah melihat mereka berdua tadi pagi saat berjalan menuju ke Gerbang Utama.

Zoro juga menatap sang wanita berambut hitam itu yang hanya langsung tersenyum manis, "Sepertinya aku harus mengingatkanmu kembali kalau kau dipanggil oleh Profesor Otani di _Counseling Center._"

"Baiklah, kita pergi saja dari sini, Robin. Aku sudah banyak membuang waktu dengan percuma di sini!"

Perempuan berambut hitam yang dipanggil Robin itu tersenyum sekilas sambil membalas anggukan Zoro. Dia dan pemuda hijau itu pun langsung berjalan menuju bangunan tingkat dua yang ada di samping kanan Nami yang masih terdiam. Setelah beberapa langkah, tak disangka Zoro berpaling menatap Nami, "Jangan menyusahkan orang lain lagi dengan kembali terlibat masalah!"

"Apa katamu?" seru Nami merasa tidak terima. Sayang, perempuan oranye itu tidak bisa menghajar si Pemuda Kaktus karena pemuda hijau itu sudah masuk kedalam gedung. Dari tempatnya berdiri, mata _onyx_ Nami memerhatikan wanita dibelakang pemuda yang berhenti sejenak sebelum juga menghilang masuk ke dalam gedung. Wanita itu menatapnya, tersenyum simpul sejenak dan akhirnya berjalan kembali.

_Flashback End_

Nami terkekeh pelan saat ia selesai mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan suaminya itu. Bukan pertemuan yang terlihat indah, tapi selalu terasa manis untuk terus diingat. Dia selalu tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak merasa geli setelah mengingatnya. Matanya mulai menyelusuri kembali setiap kata yang teruntai dalam buku kecil itu.

_Terlalu salah jika itu adalah pertemuan terakhirku dengannya. Bagaimana beberapa bulan kemudian kami terikat dalam sebuah kelompok gila, terikat tanpa sadar oleh seorang ketua yang sama gilanya, Monkey D. Luffy. Sebuah kelompok yang beranggotan 9 orang dengan julukan gang Straw Hat Pirates. Aku percaya, siapa yang tidak mengenal kelompok tersebut di masa itu? Tak ada kurasa._

_Kemudian segala sesuatu terasa ' mengalir '. Sampai aku tak bisa memastikan entah sejak kapan seorang Roronoa Zoro menjalin hubungan dengan wanita yang pertama kali ia juluki dengan sebutan ' Kecil '…_

Untaian kalimat itu terpaksa membuat dirinya teringat kembali. Sebuah gang bernama Straw Hat Pirates yang menyatukan dia dan Zoro tanpa sadar. Entah bagaimana awalnya, dia dan Sanji tergabung dalam kelompok yang didirikan oleh Monkey D. Luffy—seorang pemuda penuh antusiasme yang rupanya pernah menyeret Sanji di awal masuk universitas. Bersama temannya yang akhirnya Nami kenal bernama Usopp. Dia juga tak tahu bagaimana akhirnya Zoro dan wanita berambut hitam panjang itu—Robin, masuk dalam kelompok tersebut. Kemudian tak lupa dua orang nyentrik yang juga pernah dilihat Nami di perjalanan menuju kampus di hari pertama—Franky dan Brook. Satu lagi dan akhirnya kelompok itu lengkap terdiri dari 9 anggota ditambah seekor cerpelai—tapi Ussop membantah kalau peliharaannya itu adalah rusa kutub berhidung biru—yang ikut bersama mereka.

Nami tak pernah lupa pada mereka. Mereka dari berbagai fakultas yang berbeda dan kepribadian yang berbeda namun dapat disatukan oleh ketua _gang_ yang paling ia hormati sesungguhnya. Sebuah kelompok saksi hubungan tanpa ikrarnya dengan sosok Roronoa Zoro.

* * *

AN: Adakah yang mengetahui dua sosok lain dari fandom Naruto di part ini? #bugh. Review?


	2. Part 1: Reverse 2

Nami sedang mengusapkan kedua telapak tangannya satu sama lain, menepis sedikit debu yang menempel di sana. Sembari tersenyum dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling _washitsu_ yang sudah terlihat bersih, merasa puas akan hasil kegiatan beberes yang dia lakukan sejak dua puluh tujuh menit lalu, memeriksa kembali, adakah bagian ruangan yang luput ia bereskan. Senyumnya semakin lebar saat dia menyimpulkan bahwa tidak ada satupun yang terlewatkan, kalender tahun 2010 yang tergantung manis di dinding bersama hiasan-hiasan dinding—semisal cermin persegi-panjang berbingkai kayu berukuran 60x100cm—terpajang apik, peralatan _shodo_ sudah tersusun rapi, setiap kuas sudah dia susun mulai dari yang ukurannya paling besar sampai paling kecil… Buku-buku Sastra Jepang sudah tersusun sesuai topiknya…

Ah. Kalaupun ada hal kecil yang terlewatkan, hanyalah _shoji_―pintu geser yang masih terbuka menampakkan pemandangan taman belakang rumahnya yang selalu terlihat menyejukkan. Saatnya dia menggeser _shoji_ itu menutup karena hari yang sudah beranjak gelap.

Dia melongokkan kepalanya sebentar ke taman, barangkali dia bisa melihat suaminya sedang bermeditasi di _gazebo_ kecil di sana, namun rupanya sosok suaminya itu tak terlihat. Nami mengedikkan bahunya sekilas sambil mendesah kecil, mungkin ini belum masuk jadwal meditasi rutin suaminya.

Sreeek. Bunyi pelan _shoji_ yang tergeser menutup terasa lebih keras terdengar di tengah suasana rumah yang hening. Perlahan, Nami berjalan mendekati _shoji _yang letaknya berseberangan dengan _shoji_ yang baru saja dia tutup, melongokkan kepalanya ke ruang tengah. Mencoba mendengar suara-suara yang bisa menunjukkan keberadaan suaminya. Nihil.

_Mungkin dia sedang pergi dan lupa memberitahuku seperti biasanya._

Dia pun mendudukkan dirinya di atas _tatami_ di depan meja kayu rendah yang terletak di dalam _washitsu_, menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pangkuan. Sebuah desahan kembali ia lepaskan ketika dia memikirkan situasinya sekarang: di rumah sendirian tanpa hal lain yang bisa dikerjakan.

Nami sedang merutuki 'nasib'nya ini dalam gumaman saat tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada buku _diary_ oranye yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Ya ampun… Bagaimana bisa aku lupa tentang buku ini." kekehnya pelan sembari meraih buku tersebut dan kembali membukanya. "Saatnya melanjutkan nostalgia…"

Dia pun perlahan membalikkan lembaran diary yang sudah tidak lagi mulus dan terasa cukup rapuh di tangannya, dan kembali terbuai dalam masa lalu saat ia akhirnya kembali membaca rangkaian kata-kata yang tertulis di sana.

* * *

Bountyvocca Present

for _Hitorijanai Infantrum Challenge_

**Retention: Return**

**

* * *

**

**Part 1: Reverse (2)**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: **Eiichiro Oda**

Warning: **Ori AU**, contains a lot of **Flashback**, maybe OOC, half of '**Retention**' story

* * *

_Sebelas tahun tanpa terasa sudah berlalu. Kami para anggota gang 'Straw Hat Pirates' bukan lagi sekumpulan mahasiswa biasa. Kami telah tumbuh dan memilih pilihan hidup masing-masing. Sanji telah berhasil meraih impiannya sebagai pakar kesehatan dan ahli gizi makanan yang tersohor, walau sifat 'berlebihan'nya kepada wanita tetap tidak berubah. Tambah lagi, sepertinya aku harus banyak membiasakan diri pada jenggot dan kumis yang sengaja ia pelihara di wajahnya._

_Kemudian duo gila lain di Facculty of Public Health. Luffy, walau secara sekilas sifat bersemangatnya tidak nampak berubah, ketua gang kami ini telah menjadi seorang petinju nasional. Impiannya tersebut dapat tercapai karena ia sangat menekuni 'Sport Clubs, Boxing' waktu itu. Usopp yang dulunya terkesan lemah dan penakut entah bagaimana kini telah menjadi seorang seniman yang mapan dan percaya diri. Itu semua berkat ketekunannya mengikuti 'Cultural Academic Circles, Art Study' di kampus. Dia juga masih tetap setia memelihara sahabat kecil kami, Chopper. Mengejutkan juga rasanya melihat mereka menjadi sedemikian rupa, mungkin berkuliah dalam Facculty of Public Health hanyalah 'ajang mencari petualangan' semata bagi mereka._

_Brook yang menjadi salah satu pemusik terkenal di Jepang dengan gayanya yang unik—juga termasuk mereka yang menganggap kuliah sebagai 'ajang mencari petualangan'―dengan menekuni 'Music Circles, Symphony Orchestra'. Selanjutnya Franky, dia berhasil menjadi salah satu penemu alat-alat canggih nan unik terpercaya di masa itu. Dia memang sudah menunjukan bakat luar biasa nya ini saat ia masih berkuliah di Facculty of Engineering. Di mataku kedua orang itu tetap mempertahankan ke-eksentrikan mereka sampai sekarang, walau aku harus mengakui, kepala Franky yang kini tak berambut cukup mengejutkan dan tak terpikirkan olehku._

_Robin yang semakin dewasa berhasil menjadi salah satu ahli Ilmu Pembelajaran Manusia Terpadu di Universitas Kyoto__―__almamater kami. Aku senang teman baikku ini bisa meraih hal besar pada akhirnya. Sementara, meskipun keberhasilan seorang Nami sebagai Profesor di Facculty of Science and Earth Technology dibilang sangat menuai keterkejutan, sepertinya penampilan baru dengan rambut panjang bergelombang mendapat lebih banyak presentase keterkejutan dari anggota gang 'Straw Hat Pirates'. Tentu saja, pengecualian bisa berlaku untukku. _

_Seorang Roronoa Zoro yang baru pun juga 'muncul', yang sudah semakin mendalami banyak hal selain Sastra Jepang dalam Facculty of Letters dan akhirnya sedikit demi sedikit bisa membesarkan nama tak hanya di dunia telaah Sastra Jepang, tapi juga di dunia Kendo Jepang—berkat menekuni 'Sport Circles, Kendo'._

_Kukatakan bahwa sebenarnya semua keberhasilan yang telah berhasil diraih__―__khusunya olehku, bisa dibilang masih belum mencapai kemaksimalan. Tapi kurasa tak apa hal itu kubanggakan sedikit di sini. Toh tak ada yang tahu selain diriku sendiri. Ya, sebelas tahun berlalu dan kami telah sedikit banyak mengalami perubahan, tapi kami tetap masih selalu berjalan bersama, beriringan._

_Sebelas tahun pula, adanya kebersamaan antara Roronoa Zoro dan Nami._

"Sebelas tahun yang telah berlalu ya…" ujar Nami lirih diiringi senyum tipis yang secara spontan terukir di wajahnya.

_Flashback_

Sedang berbaring menelungkup di atas _futon_―kasur yang digelar di kamarnya yang berantakan, wajah pemuda itu tampak amat serius. Tangan besarnya sedang perlahan memutar kenop _tuning_ di radio yang sedang dipegangnya. Dilihat dari apa yang sedang ia lakukan, sepertinya pemuda itu berkehendak mendengarkan satu _channel_ tertentu. Matanya semakin menyipit saat angka penunjuk frekuensi radio perlahan bergerak menunjuk angka 103.0, tinggal sedikit lagi memutar kenop _tuning_ dengan hati-hati supaya sekiranya cukup untuk mencapai frekuensi tujuannya, 103.7 Romansu no Kyoto.

Sebuah kasus langka bagi Roronoa Zoro yang baru sekali seumur hidup mendengarkan siaran _channel_ romantis nomor satu di Kyoto itu. Pemuda hijau itu menelan ludah saat _speaker_ radio-nya akhirnya memperdengarkan _jingle_ khas Romansu no Kyoto yang bernada romantis dan mendayu-dayu itu.

Kemudian entah untuk kali keberapa sejak tujuhbelas menit lalu, ia melihat jarum penunjuk di jam meja kecil yang sengaja ia taruh di sampingnya itu. Kalau benar informasi yang ia berhasil curi-dengar dari Sanji―yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai pendengar nomor satu _channel_ itu dan hafal seluruh jadwal iklan tips cinta di sana―seharusnya sekarang sudah saatnya giliran iklan Cara Unik Melamar Kekasihmu diperdengarkan…

Benar saja. Sebuah intro yang terdengar mirip iringan lagu pernikahan mulai terdengar.

_Saatnya Tips Cinta!_

_Hanya untuk Anda para pecinta sejati, kali ini kami suguhkan beberapa ide unik untuk melamar pasangan Anda! Dijamin akan membuat si dia mendapat pengalaman tak terlupakan._

_Yang pertama, buat daftar sepuluh hal yang membuat Anda mencintai dan ingin menikahi si dia dan bacakan di depannya dan di depan umum._

Dari dulu ia selalu mendapat nilai rendah dalam membuat uraian alasan penunjang keunggulan literatur dari setiap dosennya. Ditolak.

_Yang kedua, kejutkan si dia dengan mengirimkan diri Anda di dalam boks besar di depan rumah atau kantornya._

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat dirinya merasa konyol. Ditolak.

_Yang ketiga, ajak si dia makan malam romantis dengan hidangan spesial yang Anda masak sendiri._

Bahkan ia merasa seolah bisa melihat Nami yang langsung muntah-muntah saat mencicipi apapun yang ia masakkan untuknya. Lalu harus berakhir dengan melamarnya di Instalasi Gawat Darurat? Ditolak.

_Yang ke-empat, lamarlah si dia dengan cara yang mirip di film yang dia sukai._

Zoro teringat kalau Nami dulu pernah mengungkapkan rasa terkesannya pada adegan di satu film-yang-ia-lupa-judulnya yang menceritakan bagaimana si tokoh utama wanita dilamar kekasihnya dengan cara yang sangat mewah: mendatangi rumahnya dengan mengendarai mobil berkilat, mempersembahkan sekotak cokelat mahal untuk seluruh keluarga, dan sebuket bunga mahal yang menyembunyikan cincin di kelopak mawar terharum yang sedang dia cium.

Zoro mendesah. Ya Tuhan, sekalipun dia tidak miskin, ia belum semampu itu untuk menyewa ataupun membeli mobil mewah dan buket bunga mahal. Ditolak.

Frustasi. Pemuda hijau itu pun menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal sebelum memukul si radio tak berdosa di tangannya. Apa-apaan ini. Dia sudah menyempatkan dirinya mendengarkan siaran _channel_ bodoh ini dan ternyata tak ada satupun tips yang bisa―

_Yang ke-lima, simpanlah cincin yang sudah Anda siapkan untuk si dia di dalam hidangan yang khusus disajikan untuknya..._

Sepertinya yang itu terdengar tidak se-aneh yang sebelumnya, Zoro menimbang-nimbang dalam hati. Yang perlu dia siapkan secara khusus adalah cincin yang akan ia berikan. Pasti bukan masalah besar buatnya untuk menginstruksikan pramusaji di kedai tempat ia akan mengajak Nami makan untuk memasukkan cincin itu ke dalam salah satu hidangan yang disajikan nanti.

Malah, dia sudah lama menyiapkan cincin yang akan dia berikan nanti, pemuda hijau itu melirikkan matanya menatap kotak beludru kecil yang tergeletak di atas meja tulisnya. Berarti, tinggal mengajak Nami untuk makan berdua dan persiapan selesai.

_Selamat mengajukan pertanyaann 'sakral' Anda, pecinta sejati! Tunggu tips kami selanjutnya di 103.7 FM Romansu no Kyoto…_

_

* * *

_

Di kedai ramen itu Zoro dan Nami sedang duduk berhadapan menunggu pesanan mereka.

"Kedai... Ramen?" Nami sedikit mengangkat alisnya, "Jadi inikah perayaan untukku yang baru saja menjadi Profesor Program Studi Meteorologi dan Oceanografi?"

"He… hei! Sudahlah, nikmati saja!"

Kesal dan khawatir, Zoro hanya berharap kalau kecurigaan yang disuarakan wanita itu tadi akan segera terlupakan dan tidak membuat semua hal yang sudah ia susun menjadi terbongkar. Ia sudah berusaha untuk―tidak biasanya―bersikap lebih hati-hati dalam 'rencana besar' nya ini, datang tigapuluh menit sebelum waktu kesepakatan bertemu di kedai ini, menginstruksikan sang pramusaji dengan sejelas mungkin untuk menambahkan cincin yang telah ia siapkan ke dalam sup miso yang akan disajikan terlebih dulu sebagai hidangan pembuka sesuai permintaannya.

"Hm? Apakah kita pesan dua porsi sup miso, Zoro?"

Tersentak dari aliran konsentrasinya yang sedang berada di hal lain, si pemuda hijau yang ternyata sedari tadi menunduk kaku menatap permukaan meja kedai yang sedikit lembap pun mendongakkan kepalanya, dan mendapati kernyitan di dahi Nami yang nampak bingung pada keberadaan seorang pramusaji yang sedang membawakan dua mangkuk sup miso yang mengepul.

"Y, ya. Kupikir akan enak kalau kita mencobanya." ujar Zoro sembari diam-diam mengerling si pramusaji dengan tatapan yang bisa diterjemahkan sebagai '_Kau sudah melakukan permintaanku tentang sup miso itu kan? Awas kau kalau sampai lupa.'_

Si pramusaji melebarkan senyumnya yang sebenarnya sudah lebar sambil berkata, "Tentu saja kami mematuhi permin―"

"Hei sudah biar aku ambil sendiri saja sup-nya!" bentak Zoro sambil merenggut kedua mangkuk sup dari atas nampan yang dipegang si pramusaji, lalu dengan sikap yang kelihatan agak salah tingkah meletakkan masing-masing mangkuk sup itu di hadapannya dan di hadapan Nami.

"Tapi, Tuan―" ucapan panik si pramusaji segera terputus saat si pemuda hijau itu kembali mengerlingnya dengan tatapan '_Beraninya kau tadi hampir merusak rencanaku! Pergi sana!_'.

Si pramusaji pun pergi setelah membungkuk mengucapkan "_Douzo, tabete kudasai_… Silakan, dimakan." dengan gelagapan.

Walau sempat mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung menanggapi kelakuan 'tidak biasa' antara Zoro dan si pramusaji, Nami pun mengucap "_Itadakimasu!_" dengan riang sembari menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, kemudian mulai mengambil suapan pertama sup miso nya. Sedangkan Zoro hanya menggumamkan '_Itadakimasu_' sambil menatap mangkuk sup Nami dengan gelisah, alih-alih sampai tidak ingat untuk menyuap sup miso-nya sendiri selama beberapa menit.

"Kau tidak bisa melihat ke arahku terus-terusan, Zoro. Aku tahu memang melihatku lebih menarik daripada melihat sup di depanmu itu, tapi kau tetap saja harus makan."

Ucapan ringan dari Nami―yang ternyata menyadari tatapan Zoro ke arahnya, kembali menampar Zoro ke situasi yang sebenarnya. Gelagapan, walau jengkel juga, si pemuda hijau itu cepat-cepat memasukkan satu suapan sup miso ke mulutnya sembari menggerutukan penyangkalan yang tidak terdengar jelas. Supaya tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan kembali, pemuda hijau itu pun berusaha mengambil suapan-suapan sup selanjutnya dengan lagak sebiasa mungkin walau matanya masih tetap menatap ke arah sup miso Nami, mencoba melihat apakah cincin yang sudah dimasukkan ke dalamnya akan terambil dalam suapan wanita itu yang berikutnya atau tidak…

Ugh. Entah kenapa bagi Zoro, tiba-tiba saja rasa kaldu ikan di lidahnya menjadi hambar.

Menit demi menit berlalu, dan rupanya Nami sudah hampir mencapai suapan terakhirnya. '_Hei hei… Mengapa cincinnya tidak juga ditemukan di dalamnya?_' pikir Zoro nyaris frustasi lagi. Merasa gusar karena sepertinya pramusaji kedai itu tidak mematuhi permintaannya dengan benar, Zoro mengambil suapan selanjutnya dengan kasar. Tidak percaya rasanya, betapa menyusahkan melamar seorang wanita. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan mendatangi manajer kedai ini dan―

"UHUK! UHUK… AKH!" si pemuda hijau tersedak keras, kembali membuat Nami mengernyitkan dahinya sembari menatap wajah Zoro yang membiru seketika dengan mata yang disipitkan.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya si wanita oranye bingung. Namun yang ditanya hanya menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan sembari bergegas bangkit dari kursinya lalu mengucapkan sesuatu yang kedengaran seperti: "_Toire_―toilet."

Dan Zoro pun cepat-cepat melangkahkan kakinya ke bagian belakang kedai tempat toilet berada diiringi tatapan bertanya-tanya Nami. Mendesah pelan, wanita itu hanya berkata, "Dari tadi dia bertingkah aneh. Akan menyebalkan kalau makan dengannya kalau ia bertingkah seperti itu lagi nanti. Lebih baik kutunggu dia di luar…"

Beberapa langkah sebelum mencapai pintu kedai, terdengar seruan bingung seorang pramusaji kepada si wanita oranye tentang makanan yang belum dibayar yang hanya ditanggapi dengan ucapan, "Biar Kaktus Bodoh itu saja yang mengurusnya!"

* * *

Sementara itu di dalam toilet kedai, Zoro membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Tidak. Tidak. Demi Tuhan, apa ini yang sedang dia kunyah dan nyaris saja telan? Jelas bukan tahu sutera karena rasanya sangat keras ketika digigit dan terasa seperti… bulatan kecil logam di lidahnya?

"Ukh." Dia memuntahkan benda asing di dalam mulutnya ke telapak tangannya. Sialan. Ternyata yang berada di tangannya sekarang adalah cincin perak model _celtic wedding band_ yang sedari tadi ia tunggu-tunggu ditemukan Nami di dalam sup miso-nya. Apa yang salah dari semua yang sudah ia rencanakan sedari tadi sampai begini jadinya? Kenapa si pramusaji bisa sebodoh itu memasukkan cincin ke mangkuk yang salah―

Plak! Zoro menepuk dahinya sambil merutuk dalam hati. Kali ini dia mengakui bahwa kebodohan bisa ditujukan kepadanya karena seenaknya memberikan Nami semangkuk sup miso tanpa memastikan lebih dulu apakah itu mangkuk yang _benar_ atau tidak… Sialan. Sialan.

Baiklah. Rencana 'unik'nya untuk melamar Nami gagal sudah. Tapi apapun yang terjadi, dia harus segera melamar wanita itu. Tidak ada lain kali.

Berpikir seperti itu, Zoro cepat-cepat membersihkan cincin perak di tangannya―membilasnya dengan air sabun lalu mengeringkannya dan memasukkan benda berharga itu ke dalam saku celana panjangnya. Sekarang tidak perlu repot-repot mencari cara unik tak berguna lainnya untuk melamar lagi. Dia akan mendatangi wanita itu dan menanyakannya langsung.

Tapi rupanya dia mendapati kosongnya meja yang tadi ia tinggalkan. Zoro mendesah berat, sudah bisa memperkirakan kemarahan wanita itu. Menghiraukan suara pramusaji yang berkata kembali tentang tagihan makanan yang belum terbayar, dia asal saja meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang seribu yen ke meja, lalu segera berjalan keluar kedai.

Rupanya tidak susah menemukan Nami―atau memang saat itu dia sedang beruntung, entahlah―karena beberapa lama setelah dia keluar dari kedai, Zoro berhasil menghampiri Nami yang sedang duduk diam di salah satu bangku panjang di taman kecil yang terletak sepelemparan batu dari kedai. Nami sedang membelakanginya dengan tangan disedekapkan, tampaknya tidak menghiraukan kedatangan Zoro yang berjalan dengan langkah-langkah berat ke arahnya.

"Kau kenapa?" gumam Zoro sambil mendudukkan diri di samping Nami, lebih sebagai sekedar ungkapan untuk memulai percakapan.

"Paling tidak aku tidak berlaku aneh atau berulang kali menggerutu sepertimu, 'kan!" bentak Nami kesal sambil menatap Zoro tepat di mata. "Tingkahmu tadi menyebalkan, kalau kau mau tahu!"

"Kalau kau mau tahu juga, aku bertingkah seperti itu karena suatu alasan!" balas Zoro kesal karena merasa tidak terima dibilang 'menyebalkan'.

"Alasan macam apa memangnya, ha?"

Kali ini Zoro-lah yang menatap Nami tepat di mata, dan sengaja mengunci tatapannya di sana selama beberapa lama. Nami dengan berani balas menatapnya, dan Zoro merasa bisa melihat pantulan kebingungan di bening mata _onyx _wanita itu di atas kekesalan yang lebih kentara memancar di sana. Sesaat kemudian pemuda itu melepaskan tatapannya ke depan menatap butir-butir kerikil yang menyebar di atas sebuah bidang tanah berbentuk lingkaran, lalu menghembuskan nafas pelan, sedangkan Nami tak bergeming. Menunggu.

Zoro menarik nafas dalam. Menghembuskannya. Menarik nafas lagi. Menghembuskannya kembali. Hanya perlu menanyakan satu kalimat tanya sederhana dan semua akan segera beres. Inilah saatnya...

"Maukah kau me...kah den...ku?"

"A... apa?"

Gelak tawa dan suara gaduh dari dalam kedai sake yang kebetulan berada di dekat taman itu sepertinya sukses menenggelamkan suara Zoro.

"Bagaimana? Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu!"

"Masalahnya aku tidak mendengar apa ucapanmu tadi dengan jelas, Bodoh!"

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada siaran ulang!" ucap Zoro merasakan dirinya semakin frustasi. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa harus sebegini susahnya melamar seorang wanita... Harus menghadapi kegugupannya sendiri yang menjadi-jadi hanya untuk mengucapkan satu kalimat tanya sederhana yang hanya butuh satu kata sebagai jawaban, Ya atau Tidak.

"Kau tidak bisa terus menerus bersikap seperti itu padaku! Aku tadi 'kan sudah berusaha mendengarmu! Salahkan saja suara gaduh kedai sake di seberang―"

Tapi kata-kata wanita itu terputus oleh pelukan cepat pemuda di sampingnya. Zoro memeluknya dalam, menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Nami, menghirup lekat-lekat aroma jeruk yang menguar kuat dari wangi tubuh dan rambut wanita itu. Nami terdiam, tak berkata-kata.

"Kalau begitu sekarang dengarkan baik-baik karena akan lebih sulit mengucapkannya untuk ketiga kalinya nanti." ujar Zoro setelah dia memejamkan matanya selama beberapa detik dengan penuh konsentrasi sebagai salah satu usaha lainnya untuk 'menguatkan hati dan dirinya'. Perlahan dia melepaskan pelukannya, tangan pemuda itu bergerak ke dalam saku celananya, meraup cincin yang terasa dingin di jemarinya yang kemudian menggenggamnya lalu bergerak ke balik punggung. "Semua jawaban ada padamu."

Lalu ia pun mengulurkan tangannya yang sesaat sebelumnya terkepal tersembunyi di balik punggungnya kepada Nami.

Pemuda hijau itu menatap mata _onyx_ Nami dalam sebuah tatapan yang mempunyai kesan lebih dari sekedar 'serius'.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanyanya sambil membuka kepalan tangannya memperlihatkan sebuah cincin perak berukir di sana. Yang ditanya tak bergeming. Hanya mata _onyx_ beningnya yang nampak melebar setelah pertanyaan itu selesai diucapkan.

"Bodoh." desis Nami setelah beberapa detik yang terasa tak menyenangkan, setidaknya bagi Zoro.

"Aku sudah sering mendengarmu berkata seperti―"

"Karena kalau kau hanya ingin menanyakan hal semacam itu kepadaku, tanpa perlu berbelit-belit begini aku sudah pastiakan menjawab 'Ya', Roronoa Zoro!"

Perkataan Nami terasa seperti melepaskan belenggu dari perasaan Zoro. Mendadak saja pemuda itu tak bisa memberikan balasan atas ucapan itu selain dengan sebuah senyum yang langsung terpeta di wajahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia terkekeh pelan, "Kalau begitu aku memang benar orang yang bodoh."

Tangan besar Roronoa Zoro yang bebas perlahan meraih tangan ramping Nami, dan perlahan memasangkan cincin perak di telapak tangannya ke jari manis wanita itu. Pas betul melingkari jari wanita oranye tersebut.

Tidak bisa digambarkan betapa Zoro akhirnya benar-benar merasa semuanya telah beres setelah Nami membalas genggaman tangannya, "Terima kasih."

Nami hanya membalas singkat diiringi tawa kecilnya yang merdu, "Begitupun aku."

Mereka pun terdiam selama beberapa lama dengan sebelah tangan yang masih saling menggenggam satu sama lain sampai tiba-tiba... "Tunggu sebentar. Pukul berapa ini?"

Walau sedikit terkejut akan pertanyaan 'tidak biasa' itu, Nami mengangkat lengan kirinya untuk melihat angka yang ditujukan oleh penunjuk waktu berwarna coklat yang tersemat manis di sana, "Pukul delapan lebih lima menit."

Kemudian sebuah decakan kesal terdengar sedetik selanjutnya.

Zoro menghembuskan nafas dengan berat sebelum berucap, "Maafkan aku, Nami. Aku harus pergi ke tempat Robin sekarang."

Nami hanya mengerutkan alisnya, "Ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya sebelum aku kemari, Robin datang ke rumahku, sepertinya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang masalahnya. Tapi aku memintanya untuk menunggu ku di rumahnya sampai pukul delapan malam untuk menemuimu dulu di sini."

Tunggu sebentar, kenapa Zoro tidak mengajaknya juga? Bukankah Robin juga temannya, sebagai sesama anggota kelompok 'Straw Hat Pirates'...

"Maafkan aku. Tapi aku harus ke sana sendiri." ucap Zoro seperti bisa membaca kebingungan Nami. "Aku... tidak ingin kau terlibat dalam hal buruk."

"Zoro, aku tidak mengerti... Apa hubungannya?"

Untuk sesaat si pemuda hijau terlihat kalut, dia mendesah berat sembari mengusap pelipisnya perlahan dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk. "Maafkan aku, Nami. Tapi percayalah aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi." Zoro beranjak melangkah menjauh, kembali membuat Nami bertanya-tanya.

'_Ditinggalkan dan menunggu.. Apakah dia tak sadar betapa menyedihkannya hal itu?'_

_Flashback End_

Gemerisik helai-helai _maple_ di taman belakang terdengar olehnya. Cukup untuk membuatnya mendongakkan wajah setelah cukup lama membaca _diary_ yang terbuka di kedua tangannya.

Dia telah sampai pada bagian masa lalu yang membuatnya mengingat keraguan dan kebimbangannya saat menyaksikan Zoro pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di taman, tidak lama setelah pemuda itu melamarnya. Bukan hal yang menyenangkan, mengingat sebuah perasaan yang berat dari masa lalu.

"Hah..." desah Nami sambil membiarkan matanya menerawang jauh menatap kekosongan _washitsu_, kembali merasakan _deja vu_ akan rasa 'kesendirian'. Hari yang semakin merangkak menuju kegelapan malam menambah muram suasana hatinya, entah kenapa.

Kebingungan dan kebimbangannya itu kembali datang, seperti ia baru mengalaminya sekarang, bukannya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Perasaan tidak bisa memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara Zoro dan Robin terasa menyesakkannya kembali bahkan setelah ia hanya bisa mengingatnya.

Pikirannya pun berkelana, menyelami jaring-jaring masa lalu yang terpatri dalam pada pikirannya, pada kenangannya sendiri yang tersimpan rapi dalam jiwa dan raganya. Namun, kemudian berhenti di suatu momen sederhana di masa lalu bersama Sanji, di tempat berkumpulnya anggota gang _Straw Hat Pirates_...

_Flashback_

Nami dan Sanji yang duduk berhadapan dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja kayu sederhana berpelitur yang ukurannya tidak seberapa besar. Sanji tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, hanya menatapnya dengan sikap seolah-olah menunggu dengan sabar apakah yang akan wanita di depannya katakan.

"Sebenarnya, apakah kau tahu hubungan antara... Zoro dan Robin?" tanya Nami muram sambil menopang dagunya. Sanji nampaknya sedikit terkejut akan pertanyaan ini, dilihat dari alis uniknya yang sedikit mengerut. Namun Nami yakin, pasti pemuda di hadapannya ini akan menjawabnya.

"Apakah... Ada yang tidak beres, Nami-swan?"

Nami hanya menggeleng pelan sembari tersenyum singkat, "Tidak ada, Sanji-kun. Aku..." Perempuan itu terdiam sejenak, tampak ragu sedikit sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku hanya ingin tahu."

Sanji menghembuskan nafas panjang. Dia mencoba mepercayai pernyataan Nami tentang 'tidak ada sesuatu pun yang tidak beres'.

"Sejujurnya, aku merasa tidak benar-benar tahu tentang itu, Nami-swan. Tapi akan kukatakan semua yang kutahu padamu." ujar Sanji setelah beberapa saat termenung. Pemuda itu kemudian berkata dengan hati-hati, "Mereka... sudah lama saling mengenal satu sama lain."

"Lalu?"

"Zoro adalah orang yang sudah sejak dulu ada dalam kehidupan Robin-chan yang... gelap. Dia yang paling mengerti masalah Robin-chan dan selalu ada untuk menolongnya." Sanji terdiam sejenak. "Robin-chan sejak dulu hidup dalam kehidupan yang rumit... Karena pekerjaan ayahnya sebagai _yakuza_. Entah bagaimana, Robin-chan terlibat dalam konflik yang rumit dengan ayahnya sendiri. Dan Zoro tidak pernah membiarkannya menanggung masalah itu sendiri, Zoro melindunginya."

Sebuah sentakan keterkejutan pun melanda Nami setelah mendengar untaian keterangan Sanji barusan, "Robin... Terlibat hal semacam itu? Dia tidak pernah bilang kalau ayahnya―"

"Tidak apa-apa, Robin-chan tidak sendirian menghadapinya 'kan?" ujar Sanji lembut sembari menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya yang diselipi sebatang rokok.

Nami mengangguk, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya akan kebenaran hal yang diucapkan Sanji. Namun satu konklusi lain juga muncul dalam pikirannya,

"Kedengarannya... Seperti Robin sangat berarti bagi Zoro."

Kali ini Sanji yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Ma... Maafkan aku, Nami-swan! Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu―"

"Hha. Tidak apa, Sanji-kun." sela Nami sambil mengibaskan tangannya untuk mengisyaratkan kepada Sanji supaya tidak perlu merasa bersalah atas fakta yang ia katakan kepadanya. "Justru aku berterima kasih padamu."

_Flashback End_

Nostalgia telah membuatnya bermuram sendirian akan kenangan yang sebenarnya sudah lalu. Kemuraman yang kembali datang padanya, membuatnya merasa bahwa entah kenapa lamaran Zoro hanya terdengar setengah hati di dalam pikirannya dulu. Nami benar-benar dalam kegelisahan teramat rumit yang ia susun bagaikan labirin tak berujung akan kebenaran perasaan dari seorang Roronoa Zoro.

Namun aliran masa lalu belum saatnya berhenti sekarang, dan ia mulai membalikkan halaman selanjutnya dari buku kecil tersebut.

* * *

Author Note: Jika Anda ingin berkata, "Kok membingungkan banget sih?" silahkan lempari kami dengan uang #plak. Dan, yah, mohon jangan terlalu memikirkan kejanggalan-kejanggalan yang mungkin terasa di cerita ini demi keselamatan pikiran Anda #buuaaakkh

Mari berpartisipasi dalam Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2010.


	3. Part 2: Retrace

_Srek. Srek. Srek…_

_Gemerisik serat-serat kuas blush on yang terasa menggelitik di pipinya seakan menjadi sesuatu yang separo-nyata dia rasakan, di tengah kehampaan ganjil yang tiba-tiba terasa menyesakkan di dadanya. Tubuh tegapnya tidak bergeming dari posisinya sejak bermenit-menit yang lalu, begitupula kedua matanya yang telah sempurna terbingkai dalam wajah ayu berpulaskan warna natural pun tampak jarang mengerjap. Sedari tadi dia terdiam, menatap lurus ke depan. Menerawang jauh dalam kekosongan semu yang terasa menyeruak di depannya._

_Sebagian dirinya telah tenggelam dalam kehampaan yang seharusnya tidak pantas ia rasakan, baik di dalam hatinya ataupun di dalam pikirannya. Dia kesulitan untuk memfokuskan diri dalam menamai apa sebenarnya perasaan itu, dan perasaan sadarnya menjadi terdistorsi karenanya. Mengakibatkan perasaan bawah-sadarnya mengambil alih tanpa sempat ia cegah._

_"Aku tak siap dengan pernikahan ini."_

_Gumaman lirih yang secara tiba-tiba terlontar dari bibirnya yang sedari tadi menutup rapat, secara otomatis menghentikan pulasan kuas blush on yang menyapukan rona kemerahan di pipinya. Kernyitan di dahi sang perias tampak mengiringi terhentinya gerakan cekatan tangan rampingnya yang sedang menggenggam kuas besar dalam posisi yang nampak kaku di atas permukaan pipi wanita yang sedang diriasnya._

_"Aku tak tahu apa maksudmu, Nami. Apa kau takut?" sang perias―seorang perempuan yang rambut biru panjangnya diikat model ekor kuda―menyuarakan pertanyaan dan pernyataan jujurnya itu setelah pulih dari keterkejutan sesaatnya, namun tetap saja―karena desakan waktu yang kian menipis untuk melakukan 'tugasnya', perempuan itu melanjutkan aktivitasnya merias wajah Nami kembali. Dia tak punya spekulasi lain tentang perkataan yang tiba-tiba dilontarkan oleh wanita berambut oranye tersebut._

_Mengerjapkan matanya sejenak karena 'tersadarkan' oleh gerakan mendadak dan kebingungan sesaat sahabatnya tadi, akhirnya Nami menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, tak apa-apa. Mungkin aku hanya merasa gugup…" katanya sembari menggariskan senyum yang teramat tipis di sudut bibirnya, "Sepertinya benar katamu, Vivi, kalau aku memang... Takut."_

_"Jangan khawatir. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ini 'kan hari bahagiamu…" ujar Vivi sembari menepukkan tangannya dengan lembut ke bahu Nami. Perempuan yang mengajukan diri menjadi penata rias sementara itu pun tersenyum bermaksud menenangkan perasaan Nami._

_Klik. Terdengar suara kotak blush on yang ditutup, "Selesai… Kau boleh berdiri sekarang!"_

_Sebuah arahan lembut dari Vivi mau tak mau perlahan menggerakkan tubuh Nami yang sudah lama terduduk di dalam ruangan besar berlabelkan 'Ruang Rias Pengantin' tersebut. Dia merasa semakin tidak nyaman, semua pakaian dan aksesoris yang dikenakannya kini terasa terlalu merepotkan dan membatasi lingkup gerakannya. Gerakan jemarinya juga terbatasi oleh sarung tangan tipis sebatas siku sehingga gadis itu sedikit merasa rikuh ketika Vivi menggenggam tangannya untuk membantunya berdiri._

_"Coba balikkan tubuhmu!" Arahan Vivi terdengar lagi sembari beriringan dengan suara decitan kursi kayu yang tadi diduduki Nami, yang telah tergeser jauh ke samping olehnya. Nami menarik nafas dalam sebelum akhirnya dia membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan dengan mata terpejam. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu untuk memantapkan hati, matanya mulai membuka menampakkan bola mata onyx nya yang tadi bersembunyi._

_Hening sesaat, hingga akhirnya Vivi mulai membuka suara kembali, "Lihatlah. Itu adalah pantulan dirimu... Sempurna." kata sang gadis berambut biru tersebut sambil menunjuk cermin yang ada satu setengah meter di hadapan Nami._

_Menatap refleksi dirinya sendiri, yang memang benar nampak 'sempurna' kelihatannya, Nami tidak bisa berkata-kata. Benar kata Vivi, mau tak mau dia harus mengakui. Kini dia adalah mempelai wanita yang akan menikah pada hari ini._

_

* * *

_

Bountyvocca Present

for _Hitorijanai Infantrum Challenge_

**Retention: Return**

**

* * *

**

**Part 2: Retrace**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: **Eiichiro Oda**

Warning: **Ori AU**, contains lots of **Flashback**, maybe OOC, half of '**Retention**' story

* * *

Tikaman rasa sakit yang secara tiba-tiba menjalar di kepalanya membuat wanita itu menarik dirinya dari aliran masa lalu yang sedang diselaminya kembali, menghentikan aktivitasnya yang mencoba mengingat masa lalu sedari tadi. Perlahan, ia memegang kepalanya sejenak dengan tangan kirinya sembari menggenggam kuat buku _diary_ yang ada dalam telapak tangan kanannya, menyalurkan sebuah gerakan memijat yang lembut di bagian kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan. Wanita berambut oranye berkulit pucat tersebut agaknya mencoba menepis rasa sakit dan pusing yang menjalar tiba-tiba dalam kepalanya itu. Perlahan dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dan beberapa tetes peluh pun merambat di dahinya.

Matanya yang tadi secara refleks terpejam pun terbuka kembali. Dia mengusap matanya untuk tetap terjaga dalam penglihatannya, "Aneh, ada apa denganku?" ujar Nami lirih.

Dia mencoba menenangkan dirinya, mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya yang sedikit tegang karena sedari tadi tak bergeming dari posisi duduknya yang sedikit menunduk dengan perlahan-lahan mengatur nafasnya dan menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya sedikit. Upayanya berhasil. Beberapa saat kemudian rasa sakit di kepala wanita itu perlahan memudar, kemudian sambil menghembuskan nafas lega, dia alihkan kembali pandangannya pada buku kecil di genggamannya.

Tertegun sejenak, Nami menyapukan pandangannya pada lembaran kertas berikutnya. Sedikit mengernyitkan dahi, wanita itu hampir-hampir tak bisa membaca tulisan dalam halaman tersebut. Tinta yang menggoreskan untaian-untaian kalimat di sana telah banyak memudar, dengan lingkaran noda menyerupai warna kertas―namun lebih kecokelatan―yang semakin kentara di mana-mana. Pinggiran lembaran halaman tersebut juga penuh robekan-robekan kecil dan koyakan-koyakan yang lebih 'parah' dari halaman-halaman sebelumnya yang telah ia baca.

Tapi rupanya memaksa diri untuk sedikit memperbesar pupilnya untuk lebih fokus membaca kata demi kata yang teruntai dalam lembaran itu membuahkan hasil, perlahan tulisan itu terbaca walau samar-samar. "Aku ingin tahu, bagaimana Kaktus Bodoh itu menggambarkan kebahagiaan pernikahan kami." ujar Nami sembari tersenyum. Merengkuh masa lalu kembali.

_Flashback_

Gemuruh suara bising yang datang dari arah deretan tamu undangan yang telah duduk rapi mewarnai acara pernikahan di Gereja pagi hari itu. Beberapa dari mereka mengenakan _Irotomesode_, _Furisode_, dan _Homongi_―pakaian formal adat Jepang dalam acara sakral tersebut. Mereka sedang sibuk membicarakan hal-hal 'tak penting' seperti '_Tampan ya mempelai pria-nya…_' atau '_Kira-kira secantik apa ya mempelai wanita nanti_…?' sementara menunggu prosesi pernikahan dimulai. Namun, jelas di atas semua dengung pembicaraan itu mereka menanti kedatangan mempelai wanita.

Tapi agaknya penantian pemuda itu berbeda dari apa yang semua tamu undangan rasakan. Berdiri tegak di depan sebuah altar, dia terdiam dalam sikap yang khidmat, berusaha sebisa mungkin meredam perasaan gugup yang sedang ia rasakan—tak menghiraukan bising di belakangnya. Perasaan gugup dan berdebar itu makin membuncah dalam hatinya seiring waktu yang berjalan. Di hadapannya kini, di seberang sisi altar di depannya, seorang _Romo_ sedang tersenyum kepadanya seakan mengerti kegugupan yang ada di hatinya. Pemuda rambut hijau tersebut mendesah dalam hati, ia yakin kegugupannya saat ini tidak sesimpel yang dipikirkan oleh sang _Romo_ tersebut.

Semua yang ia pikirkan kini membuatnya tak nyaman. Padahal rancangan jas pengantin yang ia kenakan kini sudah disesuaikan dengan postur tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegap supaya ia nyaman dalam bergerak seharian nanti. Setelan _tuxedo_ hitam menawan yang membalut kemeja putih berhiaskan dasi panjang yang senada dengan warna _tuxedo_ membuat postur tubuh dan kegagahannya sebagai mempelai pria nampak sempurna. Jelas saja, perancang jas pengantinnya mengatakan bahwa warna hitam akan memberikan efek khusus dalam penampilannya kali ini. Sesuai keinginannya yang ingin terlihat sederhana, tak ada aksesoris tambahan yang menghias hitamnya _tuxedo_ itu, semisal bunga atau sapu tangan di dada—saran lain si perancang busana yang tepat, seakan seharusnya menolak ketidaknyamanan yang ada di hati sang pemuda.

Namun tetap saja, walaupun kenyamanan tubuhnya telah sungguh-sungguh terjamin, pemuda itu tetap tak mengerti mengapa perasaannya sedari tadi tak bisa menjadi senyaman yang dirasakan raganya.

"Mempelai wanita tiba…"

Suara moderator langsung menggema di telinganya, sedikit berhasil memecah perasaan tak mengenakkan yang sedari tadi melilitinya. Pemuda yang tetap memakai tiga tindik anting di telinga kirinya tersebut membalikkan tubuhnya menatap pintu kayu besar Gereja yang mulai terbuka. Seluruh tamu undangan pun menengokkan kepala mereka tanpa dikomando, menatap sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu dalam keheningan, kekaguman, dan kekhidmatan.

Cahaya matahari mulai menyeruak seolah mendramatisir sosok yang samar-samar tampak di sana. Memaksa pemuda itu tetap terdiam, secara tiba-tiba membuat tak ada perasaan apapun lagi yang terlintas di pikirannya.

Akhirnya wajah itu, mata itu, siluet tubuh itu terlihat jelas. Sesosok wanita 'Kecil'-nya waktu dulu kini berdiri di sana dengan balutan gaun pengantin tipe_ Mermaid_ putih gading dengan model sederhana sembari membawa _bucket_ bunga kertas. Untuk sesaat pemuda itu teringat ucapan lembut gadis tersebut saat ia bertanya mengapa ia memilih bunga kertas sebagai bunga yang ia genggam dalam prosesi sakral mereka, '_Warna dan kreasi bunga kertas lebih beranekaragam. Lagipula... Bunga kertas akan lebih lama hidup dari bunga sesungguhnya. Begitu pula dengan doaku pada kehidupan kita setelah menikah nanti..._'

Wanita itu mulai melangkah, diiringi suara decakan kagum tamu undangan. Rambut oranyenya ditata dengan gaya _updo_—tata sanggul atas—berhiakan aksesoris _Cage Veil_—cadar berbentuk sarang burung yang menutupi sampai area mata—memberi kesan elegan dan _sophiscated _pada perempuan itu.

Rias wajah nya yang natural cukup membuat pancaran kecantikan sang gadis menguar kuat. Bibir mungil tipisnya yang telah diberi _oat bran _dan madu menambah kesempurnaan warna merah mudanya. Tidak bisa mengkoordinasi tubuhnya untuk melakukan hal lain, Zoro hanya terus menatapnya mendekat.

Langkah demi langkah diarungi Nami dengan degupan jantung yang makin cepat. Ia belum berani mengangkat wajahnya menatap pemuda yang menanti dirinya di ujung jalan yang ia lalui itu. Ia menarik nafas dalam, dan mendapati harum aroma _chamomile _yang sedikit menenangkan batinnya. Sedikit perasaan lega perlahan merambatinya, karena jauh-jauh hari perempuan itu memang telah menginstruksikan kepada _wedding planner_-nya untuk meletakkan beberapa bunga aromaterapi di sudut ruangan. Selain _chamomile _yang membuat suasana rileks, dia juga meminta disiapkan _geranium _sebagai penyeimbang emosi―walau ia harus mengakui kenyataan yang terjadi sekarang bahwa agaknya peletakan bunga aromaterapi tidak memberikan pengaruh yang signifikan pada batinnya…

Dia telah sampai di depan undakan pendek yang akan mengantarnya ke bawah lengkungan penuh bunga tempat Zoro berdiri menunggunya sekarang, dan dia pun mulai menaiki tiga anak tangga menuju ke meja altar berada dan berdiri di samping pemuda itu.

Perempuan itu tahu Zoro sedang menghadapkan tubuhnya melihat ke arahnya kini. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang salah dalam keadaan ini—berdiam diri tanpa bertengkar—membuat Nami berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Walau jelas saja alasan kegugupannya mungkin tak akan jadi sesederhana itu. Namun, akhirnya Nami menghadapkan tubuhnya ke samping kanan sebelum ia mendongakkan wajahnya sedikit ke atas menatap wajah datar pemuda itu. Bola mata _onyx_ nya bertemu dengan bola mata _onyx_ sang pemuda berambut hijau yang kini berada tepat di hadapannya. Menatap kedalaman mata itu, akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa dia harus mengatakannya kepada pemuda itu…

"Apakah…" Dengan lirih Nami membuka suara, secara tiba-tiba merasakan kelu di lidahnya serta getar tak nyaman di bibirnya, membuat perkataan yang sudah cukup rapi tersusun dalam hatinya menjadi sukar dilontarkan. Namun, Zoro menahan tatapannya lekat-lekat kepadanya, seperti menunggu, meletakkan seluruh perhatiannya kepada perkataannya. Entah pemuda itu memperkirakan apa ucapannya atau tidak...

Menelan ludah, memantapkan hatinya lagi entah untuk yang kesekian kali hari itu, Nami perlahan berucap, "Apakah kau yakin dengan—"

BRAAAAAK.

"RORONOA!" tiba-tiba suara debuman pintu yang dibuka dengan keras, diikuti teriakan berat yang berpadu dengan kepanikan itu menginterupsi jalannya acara pernikahan tersebut. Di sana, di ambang pintu megah itu terlihat laki-laki bertubuh besar dengan rambut dan jenggot yang menyatu lebat sedang tersengal-sengal mengatur nafasnya. Zoro dan Nami mengenalnya dengan jelas sebagai Haguar D Sauro, pengawal pribadi Robin.

"Roronoa…" kata Sauro masih di tengah usahahanya mengatur nafasnya, "Putri Robin… Beliau… Beliau diculik oleh para pekerja bawahan ayahnya!"

Seruan Sauro yang terdengar lantang dan panik menggema di seluruh area Gereja itu, memecah hening keterkejutan orang-orang di dalamnya menjadi gumaman kebingungan bercampur kepanikan.

Sedangkan Zoro dan Nami secara refleks membelalakkan mata dengan terkejut mendengar pernyataan Paman Sauro itu. Para anggota kelompok _Straw Hat Pirates_ lain yang sedang duduk di deretan terdepan bangku tamu undangan pun satu per satu berdiri menatap tak percaya dengan perkataan Paman Sauro, "Apa maksudmu, Paman?" seruan Luffy langsung menggelegar di Gereja tersebut, mengalahkan dengung yang menyeruak.

"Ayah Tuan Putri memutuskan Putri Robin harus menjalankan tradisi keluarga!"

Cukup. Semua anggota kelompok _Straw Hat Pirates_ tahu betul arti dari kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Paman Sauro. Tekanan rasa takut dan kekhawatiran mulai bergolak di hati Nami, membuatnya merasakan sesak yang semakin besar dalam rongga dadanya. Luffy menatap kedua mempelai itu kemudian, ada pancaran ekspresi yang tak terjelaskan pada wajahnya.

Zoro tak banyak memecah sikap diamnya sejak tadi, pemuda itu hanya memejamkan matanya sembari menghela nafas dalam. Dia tak bisa memungkiri, ini adalah salah satu faktor terbesar yang menimbulkan kegelisahan di hatinya sedari tadi. Dia tahu penculikan ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Dia tahu, dia sudah tahu, dia adalah orang yang paling mengenal seorang Nico Robin lebih dari siapapun. Dia juga tahu, Nami juga sadar akan hal ini...

Luffy dan kelompok _Straw Hats _yang lain masih berdiri menatap Zoro dan Nami di depan altar, seakan menunggu dan meminta kepastian, walau tak ada yang bisa menjawab dengan pasti tentang apa. Zoro menyadari tatapan Luffy yang mantap kepadanya―ya, bahkan saat dia sedang memejamkan matanya seperti sekarang, dia tahu―yang seakan mengatakan bahwa pemuda bertopi jerami itu menyerahkan kepadanya apa tindakan yang akan dia lakukan sekarang, membuat dirinya sesaat merasa rikuh, walau jelas seharusnya ia tidak perlu merasa begitu saat ia akhirnya tahu apa yang sekarang terjadi. Mau tak mau, ia harus...

Dengan cepat ia membuka matanya, tapi sosok Nami adalah hal pertama yang terpantul di retinanya. Nami menunduk, entah kenapa terkesan rapuh walau tubuhnya masih bertahan pada posisinya yang sedang berhadapan dengannya, hanya Tuhan yang tahu seperti apa tatapan matanya yang tengah tersembunyi itu. Tapi, sekali lagi, dia harus...

"Nami..." pemuda berambut hijau itu mulai membuka pembicaraan. Bahkan walaupun dia sudah yakin pada apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini, dia tidak bisa langsung dengan lancar mengutarakannya kepada sosok di hadapannya itu, kekalutan mendesir dalam keyakinan hatinya sekarang. Dia tidak tahu, tidak mempunyai bayangan apapun atas apa yang akan mungkin menjadi reaksi Nami tentang hal yang akan dikatakannya...

Tapi Nami tahu.

Nami tahu apa yang akan diucapkan pemuda ini, Nami tahu. Kegelisahannya selama ini benar, kegelisahan akan dirinya sebagai pihak yang telah salah masuk ke dalam hubungan seorang Roronoa Zoro dan Nico Robin. Pemuda itu, pemuda itu akan membatalkan pernikahan i—

"Tunggu aku di sini!"

Perkataan singkat dan tegas Zoro membuat dirinya merasa untuk sesaat seperti terombang-ambing di antara kenyataan dan ilusi. Apakah yang dipikirkannya itu ilusi, apakah yang dia dengar barusan itu kenyataan...

Sesaat ia merasakan dirinya goyah, teraduk-aduk dalam kumparan emosi yang membelitinya, dia merasakan dirinya hampir limbung, karena ucapan Zoro itu mendadak membuat emosinya menjadi semakin rumit untuk dinamai. Gemetar merambatinya sesaat ketika ia memaksa wajahnya untuk mendongak menatap Zoro.

Nami membelalakan matanya yang tanpa sadar telah terlapisi kilau air menatap sosok pemuda di depannya, seperti berusaha memastikan apa yang baru saja dikatakan si pemuda berambut hijau kepadanya.

Ia tahu, ia tetap saja masih menyadari sakitnya ditinggalkan saat pemuda tersebut baru saja menyatakan keinginan untuk bersama mengucapkan ikrar suci waktu itu. Ia yakin itu bukan ilusi, itu kenyataan yang dilontarkan dengan lantang oleh pemuda itu untuk membimbangkan hati kecilnya. Sampai detik ini pun Nami masih ragu, apa benar dia yang ada dalam hati pemuda ini?

"Aku akan kembali, aku janji padamu...!"

Zoro kembali mengucapkannya, kali ini dengan menambahkan janjinya sendiri pada ucapan itu. Seperti berusaha meyakinkan Nami, bahwa dia tidak mendengarkan halusinasi sejak tadi. Tidak banyak lagi yang bisa Zoro ucapkan kepadanya, hanya satu hal itu yang benar-benar harus ia pastikan.

Inilah saat-saat di mana kata-kata terasa tidak cukup, saat Zoro perlahan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di dahi Nami sejenak―walau tidak secara langsung menunjukkan arti lain selain kesungguhannya memohon Nami menunggu.

Dan selepas kecupan itu, akhirnya si pemuda hijau menuruni undakan kecil yang memisahkannya dengan permukaan mengkilap keramik Gereja dan langsung merubah langkahnya menjadi larian untuk meninggalkan Gereja itu, hampir-hampir tanpa menoleh kembali.

"Nami, kami berjanji akan kembali secepat mungkin!" seru Luffy sambil melangkah keluar dari deretan bangku tamu undangan disusul yang lain. Akhirnya mereka berdelapan pun pergi meninggalkan Gereja dengan tergesa-gesa diantar oleh Sauro. Menyisakan Nami yang terdiam menatap kepergian mereka dan para tamu undangan lain yang menyerukan kebingungan mereka.

"Anakku..." suara _Romo_ itu terdengar sayup-sayup di telinga Nami yang menatap nanar pintu Gereja yang terbuka lebar.

"Dia bilang aku harus menunggu. Aku harus menunggunya walau aku tak tahu siapa yang ada di hatinya sebenarnya kan, Bapa?" ujar Nami sembari mencoba menahan genangan air yang ada di pelupuk matanya. Ia membalikkan badannya menatap _Romo_ tersebut, mendapati beliau sedang tersenyum lembut padanya, "Percayalah pada hatimu, Nak..."

Nami mencoba tersenyum, dalam hati juga berharap kalau saja semuanya bisa menjadi semudah itu. Dia memejamkan matanya dan menunduk sejenak. Dia ingin berdoa, dia tak boleh egois di saat seperti ini. Tak peduli siapa yang dicintai Zoro sesungguhnya, yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah keselamatan Robin. Walau mungkin bukanlah ia yang akan terpilih, ia tetap ingin menunggu, setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan hatinya. Tanpa sadar setetes air mata itu jatuh mengalir dari hulu kelopak matanya yang terpejam.

'_Akhirnya aku kembali ditinggalkan... dan harus menunggunya..._'

* * *

Senja tiba. Derasnya hujan masih terdengar dari dalam gedung. Di sana, seorang gadis masih setia menunggu, berdiri di depan altar, menundukkan kepalanya sambil tetap menggenggam erat _bucket_ bunga kertas di tangannya. Beberapa orang terdekatnya sudah lelah membujuk sang gadis untuk duduk dan beristirahat sejenak. Percuma, karena gadis itu tetap tak bergeming, seperti apapun bujukan yang mereka katakan. Vivi pun sudah menghela nafas lelah dengan tindakan yang diambil oleh gadis berambut oranye tersebut. Dia mulai menyerah dengan apa yang harus ia perbuat sekarang. Kata-kata Nami yang terlontar lirih dan datar kepadanya beberapa detik yang lalu membuat sang gadis meneteskan air matanya, "Kau lihat hujan di luar sana, Vivi? Kata orang, cuaca itu adalah pertanda keberuntungan pada pasangan yang akan menikah pada saat itu..."

Vivi pun kembali mendudukkan dirinya di tempatnya semula, di antara para tamu undangan yang lainnya. Tak ada yang meninggalkan acara ini, mereka tetap pada tempat mereka. Penghormatan mereka yang tinggi terhadap kedua calon mempelai menguatkan diri mereka untuk menunggu selayaknya mempelai wanita. Mereka percaya, sang mempelai pria pasti kembali...

Tap. Tap.

Suara langkah kaki mulai terdengar samar di luar beriringan dengan suara derasnya hantaman hujan, memaksa para tamu undangan serempak melihat ke arah pintu, "ZORO!"

Sebuah teriakan penuh keterkejutan mulai menjalar dalam bisingnya tamu undangan ketika semua mendapati munculnya sosok pemuda dengan nama tersebut berjalan tertatih di sepanjang ruangan besar itu dengan disangga oleh seorang pemuda berambut pirang.

Mendengar interupsi ramai yang mengusik doanya, perlahan Nami membalikkan badannya...

.

.

.

Ternyata benar. Dia menepati janjinya...

Dia kembali... Pemuda itu kembali...

Nami terdiam. Kebekuan langsung menjalarinya dengan sensasi kejut dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepalanya. Dia mematung dengan pandangan nanar yang mengekspresikan sejuta perasaannya. Tak ada satupun untaian program kerja yang diberikan oleh signal dalam otaknya sekarang. Dia hanya terdiam, saat sosok pemuda itu berjalan tertatih ke arahnya... dengan darah yang begitu banyak menghias tubuhnya.

.

.

Demi Tuhan... Tolong katakan kepadanya bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi. Tolong, jelaskan kepadanya, apakah yang ia saksikan ini nyata? Tolong jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi...

.

.

Tak ada gunanya, _chamomile _dan _geranium_ sudah tak sanggup lagi mengatur gejolak emosinya yang luar biasa sekarang.

.

Setelah melepaskan diri dari sanggaan kokoh Sanji, pemuda itu mulai memaksakan dirinya untuk berjalan menuju ke depan altar dengan segenap kemampuannya yang tersisa.

"Zoro!"

"Roronoa!"

Para tamu undangan mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Mereka ingin segera beranjak membantu, menolong sang mempelai pria yang tiba-tiba datang dengan darah merah anyir yang terus keluar dari sisi sebelah kanan perutnya. Mau tak mau kedatangan mengejutkan sang mempelai pria pun menimbulkan pikiran sesaat, '_Apa saja yang dilakukan pemuda ini di luar sana?'_

"Ber...hen...ti! Uhuk..."

Dengan lirih Zoro menyuarakan perintahnya yang tersendat akibat gumpalan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Beberapa tamu undangan wanita telah terlanjur menitikkan air mata melihat situasi tersebut. Entah dengan Nami, dia masih terbujur mematung menatap lurus kekosongan yang jauh, entah kemana realitanya sekarang. Dia tak bergerak sama sekali, dia tak merespon apapun yang ia lihat.

Zoro masih melanjutkan langkahnya yang mulai terasa berat. Sakit terus menghujam setiap kali ia melangkahkan kakinya maju, mendekati tujuannya, memenuhi janjinya kepada wanita yang ternyata masih menunggunya di sana. Biarlah, dia akan menghalau rasa perih yang semakin menjadi di tubuhnya, karena apapun yang terjadi, dia akan kembali...

"Baca..kan, Ba—Uhuk—pa!" ucapnya dengan suara yang bergetar.

BRAAAAK. Sebuah debrakan benda keras terdengar menggelegar dari arah luar ruangan. Namun, tak ada satupun perhatian yang teralih, semua yang terjadi di sini membuat pikiran setiap orang hanya ingin membisu.

Sang _Romo_ terdiam sesaat, menatap tubuh sang gadis yang mulai bergetar dalam kekakuannya, sembari menyadari ketidakberdayaannya kepada dua insan yang seharusnya ia persatukan ini dalam kebahagiaan. Tak ada... yang bisa _Romo_ tersebut lakukan di tengah semua hal yang terjadi sekarang. Sang _Romo _pun menarik nafasnya dalam sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya yang berat, "_Roronoa Zoro_,"

Zoro masih berjalan tertatih menuju altar sembari menahan dan menyangga luka lebar pada perutnya. Untuk sesaat matanya kembali terpejam, dan sebuah senyum tipis secara ganjil tergurat di wajahnya yang tampak berkerut menahan kesakitan. Dia menyadari, bahwa akhirnya dia berhasil kembali kepada Nami, tidak meninggalkan Nami...

"_Do you take Nami as your wife? Will you swear before God to be a good husband and forever love your wife, to honor, comfort and to help... Without change?"_

Perlahan untaian kalimat pengikat pertama dari sang _Romo_ mengantar Zoro menaiki anak tangga pertama menuju ke depan altar. Sebuah cairan bening mulai mengalir dari pelupuk mata Nami yang masih membuka lebar. Tak menyangka, tetes demi tetes air mata itu dapat begitu saja tumpah dalam peringatan sakral ini. Zoro menapakkan kaki kembali menaiki anak tangga kedua sebelum akhirnya ia memuntahkan gumpalan darah yang mengotori lantai gereja.

.

.

Bunga kertas penuh harap dan asa yang Nami genggam terjatuh cepat.

.

Akhirnya langkah Zoro menapaki anak tangga ketiga, ia berhenti sejenak. Menunjukkan sebuah senyuman penuh arti yang dibingkai dengan darah yang terus keluar dalam mulutnya. Tangannya yang tadinya menggenggam erat bagian perut sebelah kanannya kini mulai terangkat perlahan ke depan. Seperti hendak meyakinkan Nami akan kehadirannya di sampingnya itu sebagai kenyataan, hendak menjangkaunya...

"_In sickness or in health, for richer for poorer, until death do you part, unholding your integrity..._"

Zoro kini berhasil berdiri berhadapan dengan gadis oranye itu.

Sebuah senyum masih dipertahankan sang pemuda. Dia menatap Nami yang terus meneteskan air mata dengan pandangan hampa ke depan dalam kekosongan.

Tangan Zoro masih tetap terulur mencoba mengusap air mata tersebut. Tak menyadari kalau air mata itu akan tergantikan dengan gumpalan dan cairan darah yang melumuri tangannya. Nami masih terdiam.

"..._Do you swear?_" akhirnya kalimat terakhir dari sang _Romo_ terlontarkan.

Zoro tersenyum, dan senyum itupun semakin mengembang, senyum yang seharusnya jarang terekspresikan pada wajah datarnya. Tangannya yang tadinya mengusap air mata Nami kini berpindah ke bahu lembut gadis itu, mencengkramnya perlahan untuk menepis jarak di antara mereka berdua.

Seharusnya Zoro terbatuk kembali saat ia mulai meminimalisir jarak wajahnya dengan Nami, tapi ia mencoba menahannya, menggumulkan cairan anyir itu dalam mulutnya. Perlahan Zoro menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Nami yang mengatup membisu, menekankannya lembut, berbagi perasaan yang tak bisa tersalur dalam sisa kekuatannya untuk bertahan. Merasakan asin yang tiba-tiba menjalar melewati garis bibirnya, berbagi getaran ketakutan yang makin menjalar pada setiap inci tubuh mempelai wanita.

Zoro menarik wajahnya pelan sebelum akhirnya mensejajarkan pandangannya pada pandangan kosong Nami. Pemuda itu tahu, sesaat lagi dia akan benar-benar dengan sempurna 'kembali' pada Nami, cukup dengan sebuah jawaban sederhana yang bersumber dari dasar hatinya, menanggapi untaian kalimat pengikat sang _Romo..._

Ia hanya berharap gadis itu akan bisa benar-benar mendengarnya.

"Yes...—UHUK...!" Muncratan gumulan darah mulai menodai wajah putih Nami. Nami masih tetap tak bergeming. Gaun putihnya... mulai ternoda...

"...—

.

.

.

—I..." Kini darah yang terusap di sekitar mata bagian bawah Nami mulai mengalir bersamaan dengan air mata yang mengalir deras kembali. Ia... menangis darah...

.

.

.

"... ...—do―"

BRUUUK...

Seketika itu juga, bersamaan dengan terucapnya ikrar yang seharusnya mengesahkan ikatan selamanya dengan Nami, tubuh Zoro jatuh dalam gerakan mendadak, terlentang tak bergeming di hadapan Nami. Jatuh begitu saja, tanpa sempat mengucapkan hal lain selain kesungguhannya untuk selalu mencintai Nami...

Sampai kematian memisahkan mereka... Sampai akhirnya kematian _telah_ memisahkan mereka...

Gadis itu tak bisa lagi menahannya, getaran pada tubuhnya kian menghebat.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sebuah jeritan memilukan menggema di seluruh Gereja itu, menggiriskan hati siapa saja yang mendengarnya, membuat tak ada seorangpun yang bisa banyak bereaksi kecuali dengan sentakan _shock_ di wajah mereka.

Tapi sungguh, tidak ada yang bisa menakar bagaimana sesaknya hati sang mempelai wanita, menghadapi tubuh kaku sang mempelai pria persis di hadapannya. Seluruh shock dan teriakan memilukan itu pun mengantarkan robohnya tubuh sang mempelai wanita, menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada sang mempelai pria, kain putih gaunnya telah ternoda. Mereka berdua berbaring dengan bunga kertas yang layu-terciprat noda darah. Antara merah dan putih.

Sebuah penantian akhir dari sosok gadis yang ditinggalkan dan menunggu.

_Flashback End_

BUGH.

Genggaman buku itu melonggar dan membuatnya terjatuh berdebam di ruangan _washitsu_ tersebut. Dia hanya bisa terbujur kaku menggenangkan air mata yang siap tumpah kapan saja dalam pelupuk matanya. Tiba-tiba pandangannya mulai berguncang, seperti dunia yang ia lihat telah berubah total.

Sebuah dobrakan sakit kepala yang luar biasa mulai melesak dalam kepalanya, "AAAAAAARRRGGGHHHHHHH!"

Nami meremas rambutnya kuat, air mata terus mengalir dari matanya yang terpejam kesakitan, membasahi pipi putihnya yang pucat pasi, tubuhnya bergetar mengiringi isakan-isakan pilu yang dikeluarkannya. Dia meronta, menendang dan mengobrak-abrik semua yang ada di sekitarnya, merasakan sakit luar biasa di kepalanya kini.

Sakit... Sakit...

Kenapa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...?

"TOOOOOLOOOOOOOOOONGGGG!" Dia mulai berteriak sebisa yang ia dapat, seolah berharap seseorang akan datang dan meredakan rasa sakit itu, menenangkan emosinya yang tiba-tiba bergejolak dalam kesesakan menyakitkan yang memenuhi rongga dadanya.

Rasa sakit itu kian menjadi, dia sudah tak bisa lagi menahannya, tak mampu lagi mengontrol gerak tubuhnya sekarang, yang makin menjadi meronta. Dalam kekalutan dan kesakitan hebatnya itu, dia sudah tak bisa menyadari lagi kemana tangan dan kakinya menyapu sekelilingnya dengan liar, memporak-porandakan sekitarnya dalam kekacauan.

Nafasnya mulai tersengal-sengal, dia limbung, merasakan lelah mulai menjalarinya. Tangannya yang bergetar menyerakkan benda-benda yang tergeletak di permukaan meja pendek di hadapannya, tanpa sadar melemparkan sebuah benda berbentuk balok berat—_fude_―dengan arah tak menentu.

PRAAAAAANGGGG.

Terkejut, Nami membuka matanya saat mendengar suara tadi, rupanya suara itu cukup mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Perlahan dia mengumpulkan segenap kekuatannya kembali, mengatur nafasnya, perlahan-lahan mencoba bangkit dari ketidaksadaran yang tadi melingkupinya. Getaran kuat pada tubuhnya masih tetap bertahan, semakin terasa.

Dia menggenggam tangannya satu sama lain dalam genggaman kuat, hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih karenanya, berharap dengan itu ia bisa menghentikan gemetar hebatnya. Namun, gemetarnya itu melambat saat dia mencoba menghadapkan wajahnya ke samping kanan dengan gerakan tersentak untuk menganalisis sumber suara. Memang benar dia sudah menemukannya, tapi dia juga sekaligus dibekukan kembali oleh apa yang dilihatnya di sana. Dia hanya bisa mulai mengerutkan dahinya, berusaha menahan isak tangisnya sekuat tenaga saat melihat _dia_.

Jauh tiga meter dari tempat dirinya menatap, terdapat sebuah cermin besar yang telah pecah sehingga tampak seperti pecahan mozaik di beberapa bagian—akibat lemparan _fude_ Nami. Dalam pecahan-pecahan yang masih menempel pada bingkai di dinding itu, terpantul sosok asli wajah Nami. Wajah seorang Nami yang sudah merasa tak sanggup lagi dan tercekat dalam kenyataan yang langsung manampar batinnya. Wajah pucat pasi dengan kerutan dan keriput yang kentara di beberapa bagian. Ia mulai tersengal dalam nafasnya, mulai kembali mengisak dalam ketakutannya.

Rambutnya tak berwarna oranye cerah lagi. Rambutnya tergerai kusut dengan warna oranye menuju putih dan putih seutuhnya. Tangisnya benar-benar pecah sekarang.

Tangannya yang kurus dan menampakan tulang tanpa dagingnya mulai mendekap dirinya sendiri. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya erat, tak sanggup lagi menahan desakan di balik kelopak matanya, mengeluarkan tumpahan air asin yang menjalar di pipi keriputnya. Sakit di kepalanya menjalar makin kuat di dalam otaknya, "ARRRRGGGGGGHHHH...!"

Nami terus meronta, pikirannya mulai berputar cepat, menampilkan kilasan-kilasan momen dalam realita yang bergerak dengan cepat dan tak beraturan. Dalam rasa sakit yang menderanya, dia telah kembali pada realita sepenuhnya...

"_Nami obaa-san? Ada apa denganmu, kau baik-baik saja?" _

_Wanita itu bukan Vivi, dia adalah anak Vivi yang sudah bertahun-tahun lalu menikah dengan Kohza.(1)_

_.Dug. Nami terus membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding, membuat sebuah irama dalam kekosongan pandangannya yang terbuka lebar dan terus mengalirkan air mata. Sambil menggenggam erat sebuah buku oranye, darah mulai melumurinya. Buku tersebut mulai terkoyak.—"Hentikan! Hentikan!"—_

—"_Aku akan menemanimu.. Selalu.."(2)_

"_ZORO SUDAH TIADA!" BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAK.(3)_

"AAAARRRRRRGGGHHH..." Nami semakin meronta kesakitan, suara jeritannya terdengar mencekam dengan aksen serak kasar perempuan berusia limapuluhtiga tahun. Dia menangis, dia terus mengalirkan air matanya. Dia mulai teringat dan tersadar. Dia mulai letih. Dia sadar dia terus menangis dalam sisa hidupnya sampai saat ini. Tubuhnya masih bergetar. Namun, perempuan itu kembali menghampa akan kekosongan yang terus menganga dalam hatinya.

Ia menunduk, kembali terisak. Dia hanyalah seorang perempuan tua yang mengais dalam kenangan. Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya menutupi wajah penuh kerutan nya. Apa yang bisa perempuan tua itu lakukan lagi? Ia terlalu lama sakit dalam ketidakberdayaannya. Ia terlalu rapuh untuk benar-benar menyadari bahwa ia menjadi sosok yang ditinggalkan selamanya tanpa bisa menunggu lagi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kembali, jeritan itu terdengar memilukan di tengah kesunyian dan kehampaan malam yang merekah. Terus begitu, dia menjerit, meronta, menangis... Rasanya tak ada lagi yang sanggup ia lakukan setelah dia akhirnya harus kembali menyadari segala realita yang masih tersisa untuknya.

Kini perempuan itu hanya menangis dalam diam, ketika raga senjanya tak sanggup membendung lagi segala rontaan jiwanya, sembari berharap di salah satu sisi hatinya, semoga dia bisa kembali dalam dimensi masa lalunya itu. Di ruangan kosong itu hanya tersisa dirinya dan kenangan-kenangan masa lalu yang selalu ia hadirkan kembali hanya lewat angannya...

Sementara di sudut ruangan, buku diary oranye yang tadi tercampakkan tersebut terbuka lebar―dengan serakan kaca-kaca kecil di atasnya buku itu membukakan halaman terakhir dari perjalanan ingatan yang diungkap oleh wanita tersebut.

_Entah harus bersyukur atau terus meronta_

_Aku tetap bahagia terkurung dalam dimensi yang hanya akan memuat kita berdua_

_._

_._

_._

_Catatan harian seorang penderita Dementia Pugilistica_

_1985_

_

* * *

_Retention: Return **complete_._**

_

* * *

_AN: Dementia, orang dengan dementia memiliki fungsi intelektual yang terganggu secara signifikan yang kemudian mengganggu aktivitas normal dan hubungan. Mereka juga kehilangan kemampuan mereka untuk memecahkan masalah dan mempertahankan kontrol emosional. Kemudian mereka mungkin akan mengalami perubahan kepribadian dan masalah perilaku seperti agitasi, delusi, dan halusinasi. Serta akan kehilangan sebagian memorinya.

Dementia Pugilistica, gejala yang paling umum adalah demensia dan parkinson, yang dapat muncul bertahun-tahun setelah trauma berakhir. Cedera otak tunggal traumatis juga dapat menyebabkan gangguan yang disebut demensia pasca-trauma (PTD). PTD sama seperti pugilistica demensia tetapi biasanya juga mencakup masalah memori jangka panjang. Gejala lain bervariasi tergantung pada bagian mana dari otak rusak oleh cedera. _Sumber: _

Mungkin banyak kata yang ingin Anda lontarkan pada kami tentang fic super abal ini. Namun, ini baru setengah dari cerita 'Retention'. Bagian setengah sisanya akan kami usahakan update secepatnya di account 'bebobobo'.

Baiklah, saatnya Anda melempari kami dengan uang lagi #plak!

Review? :)


End file.
